Taboo
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: Love is always hiding where it shouldn't be. Including in offices, closets and behind trees. Kak/Sak Ino/Jir Ten/Gai Ibi/Ank
1. Introductions

**I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This fic is not Beta'd. **

**R&R**

**Chapter One**

Ino smiled as large arms wrapped around her waist and a clean shaven jaw nuzzled into her neck.

"This'll be just about ten more minutes," She smiled at him one hand reaching to squeeze his. His eyes softened and stayed fixedly watching hers as she returned to the food.

"Stay like this a minute."

He kissed her neck and, and then she felt a breeze of cool air as his body moved away from hers. He perched to the side of her, sketching in he stance quickly before moving onto her face. He could place in the finer details of her body later, but her expression would have to be captured at the time. His eyes flicked quickly her face to the drawing and back again, over nad over, scrutinising her in a way that never failed to make her blush, no matter how many times he drew her.

Once the features were put in place, and the drawing could be finished later, Jiraiya vanished from his perch and returned to holding his beautiful Ino, his hands trailing energetically over her full body in his efforts to distract her.

"Now," He murmured huskily, his breath tickling her ear as his hands cupped her bum. "How long is your roommate gone?"

888

"I don't think Ino'll mind if I stay out a little while longer," Sakura whispered breathlessly against Kakashi's addictive lips.

"She won't notice?" Whereas Kakashi was constantly overwhelmed with heat, passion and affection whenever his cherry blossom was concerned, it really wouldn't do to have a search party find them… like this. They were currently entangled together in the middle of the hallway, placed somewhere between his bedroom, bathroom and kitchen, covered by a fluffy blanket that had somehow made it's way over them in their heated scuffle. It was often like a training session, the way that they made love, although not because he had once been her teacher.

They moved almost strategically, the way they moved around each other, the way they near constantly changed positions and fought for control, the way their passion could sometimes equate to force. Sakura felt like gasoline, like Kakashi was the match, the way he never failed to make the heat rise inside her, the way the situation was quickly brought out of control. When it was over, what was left was not ashes once the fire had burned its course, nor a torn home or damaged building. Once the initial need had been sated, what they were left with was the love, care and adoration that they held for each other, shown by their tender kisses and gentle caresses.

Sakura smiled at him, her eyes flicking quickly from his eyes to his mouth, as she trailed her soft fingers down the length of his sweat drenched face.

"She seems to be trying exceptionally hard to keep me out of the apartment." Sakura's brow furrowed and her voice imitated mock shock and hurt. " Maybe she has a secret lover that she's not telling me about!"

Kakashi laughed and rolled her beneath him, smirking smugly. "You mean like you?" She looked at him in fake shock before hitting him lightly on the chest.

"I should bloody hope not!" She dodged Kakashi's lips and rolled out from underneath his body, keeping her face serious as she glared at him, dodging all of his advances.

"Quit moving woman!"

"No! First tell me that you are not cheating on me with my more attractive friend!"

"Huh?" He stated, looking at her entirely bewildered. "What-?"

She looked up at him innocently. "That would be inappropriate."

"Not as inappropriate as this," He replied, squeezing her hips as he finally caught on. "Why on Earth would I be interested in Ino anyway?"

"As I said, more attractive."

He gave her a withering look before stroking her face tenderly. "Not to me she isn't."

Sakura played a couple of minutes more, glaring at him suspiciously before she wound her arms around his neck. "Good."

"Besides, how could she be there hiding me, when I'm here hiding you?"

Sakura looked stumped for a moment. "Oh yeah."

"Believe me now?"

"I didn't doubt you to begin with."

"No, you just felt like playing with my old, fragile mind."

"Fragile maybe, but you're not old yet."

"Wanna bet? I can hear the arthritis setting in."

"That's due to laziness and not going to the hospital when you have a fracture, or pull a muscle. It has nothing to do with impending death."

"Are you speaking medically or just stubbornly?"

She smiled and rolled him onto his back before stroking his hair out of his eyes and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Maybe a little bit of both."

From here they descended once again into vigorous activity that proved that he was definitely not passed it. Even if he was, she wouldn't really care. Age has no effect on true beauty.

888

"Oh the glory of being in the springtime of youth!" Gai crowed from where he lay atop Tenten. "My dear it is glorious to e with you in the springtime of your youth! I have never seen such beauty!" His smile became almost permanent, his eyes began to water and his voice trembled. His dark haired companion rolled her eyes, but the small smile that lifted the corners of her mouth betrayed her amusement and adoration.

"Yeah, and you've got one foot in the grave you decrepit old fart."

"I'll try and do the youthful thing and use my years of experience to please you!" He flashed his white teeth again and gave her a thumbs up that she returned, grinning.

"And what are your years f expertise telling you to do now?"

"They're telling me to ravish you in the light of dawn!" Tenten smirked and playfully smacked his arse.

"Get going then Mister!"

"Anything for you, my sweet flower!"

And the room dissolved once again into a repetition of moans and grunts.

888

**Meanwhile…**

A bright orange novel laid on the desk of the Hokage about to meet it's fate. Multiple pages were bent back, drops of sake stained it's cover and sides at irregular intervals. Deep cracks ran across the middle emanating outwards, rather than spine, form where it had hit the desk with force. All in all, it was a rather beat-up book.

It's owner, or rather the woman currently possessing it, was obviously deep in thought, occasionally sipping from a sake cup that never left it's rest against her lips. The hand that wasn't clutching her sake was resting on the table and trembling. Fury radiated off of her in waves.

"Um, Tsunade, what would you like me to do about this?" Shizune's quiet, timid voice cut in to Tsunade's inner ramblings, with an offer of help. Tsunade honestly didn't know what she would do without the girl. She was familiar to her, in a way that allowed Tsunade to ditch formality. Shizune and Jiraiya were really the only escape that Tsunade received from being Hokage. She didn't have to be the all knowing problem solver, or a symbol of strength. She could be herself in the way that she really needed to keep her sane. She had been away from Konoha for a long time, and so few people knew her as anything other than the Hokage, or one of the legendary Sannin. Sakura, Ino and Kakashi also breached her indifference, but Naruto really brought something good out of her. She admired his goals, and his commitment and courage. Sakura reminded her of herself, and Ino the girl that she had always wanted to be. Kakashi irritated her, she remembered him from when he was a child, and over the years she had constantly received updates from Jiraiya. Sasuke was the member of team 7 that she wasn't quite as close to, having not spent as much time with him, and as the boy always tried to keep her at arms length, no matter how much she forced herself to play nice with him. The brat absolutely **would not** be mothered. She still carried on, determined that one day he would accept her care and help. He reminded her of Kakashi when he had been young. If her tough love had got through to Hatake, she would pull through with the damned Uchiha.

Tsunade took another sip of Sake. "Nothing for now, thank you Shizune. I can't deal with him in any way remotely public when we need to show an alliance. And it would greatly contribute to the Elders proclaiming that I am off my rocker and bringing in a replacement. I can't risk that."

"Surely they would be outraged by our Hokage being shown like that?"

Tsunade sighed and downed another cup in one swallow. "Look at the images Shizune." Shizune obediently picked up the novel and warily opened it.

"What do you want me to see?"

"Does it look like me?"

"Yes."

"Look again. What do you see?"

"Um… her eyes are blue? And she does in fact have a different figure to you. So what…?"

"Everyone thinks it's me."

"Even though there are differences, it does look like you, yes."

"But not enough for the Elders to justify my maiming him."

"Ah."

"Exactly."

"Isn't there anything we could do?"

Tsunade raised her head to meet Shizune directly in the eye. "No. I shall just have to show up when he least expects it, to remind him that I could if I wanted to…" She gestured punching him.

Shizune nodded. "Alright. Now, was there a message that you wished me to deliver to Ibiki?"

"Yes. Interrogation rooms have one way glass."

"Aha, shall do." Shizune turned bright red at the implication of the words as she left, trying to vanish images of what you might not wish to see Ibiki doing through one way glass.


	2. Green Spandex

**Chapter Two**

Ring! RIIiiing! Sakura sighed as she raised her head from it's pillow of Kakashi's chest. She stared at her phone for a moment, reluctant to move in her languid state.

"Want me to get Pakkun to bring it to you?" Kakashi offered, brushing his fingers through her hair, making her even more reluctant to move.

Sakura sighed. "I think I'll survive this long arduous journey." She grinned at him, and dragged her tired body off of him to go retrieve her phone. Kakashi whistled at her, and Sakura stuck her tongue out while checking the caller ID.

"Hey, Ino."

"Forehead! You, me, Hinata, at Tenten's in 25 minutes!"

"Or what?" Sakura began to ask but Ino had already hung up. She turned to Kakashi. "Did you hear that?"

"Absolutely not!" He growled with a glare. "You're not going anywhere."

"So you did then?" Sakura giggled as Kakashi landed behind her, his arms and lips finding their way to her body. "I think you can bear to be without me for a little while," She murmured, her voice much softer. His arms tightened.

"No, I can't," He began, his voice only a whisper. "Because I don't know when I'll get you back."

Sakura twisted her hands in his hair as she brought her mouth close to his. "I really don't mind if you make me slightly late."

"Slightly? Honey, I can make you forget about going entirely."

"Until Ino and Tenten storm in here, and the only apology you get is from Hinata, before she realises that I am here, and then you get dragged off and tortured." Sakura grinned at him. "And knowing your luck they would come in just before a crucial moment." She arched an eyebrow as she laughed at him, and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder where his naïve, blushing subordinate had gone. Now she stood here, in his apartment, discussing sexual matters while looking him in the eye and without a hint of a blush to boot. She was truly his equal in all matters now, and while that was definitely for the better, he couldn't help but, sometimes with pride, pin some of that development on himself.

"Fine. I'll just have to make sure you hurry back then."

Sakura sighed as his lips met her neck, steadily travelling over her soft, pale skin-

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Kaka-senSEI!"

'_Shit' _Sakura mouthed and looked pointedly towards at bathroom before turning back to Kakashi, who nodded, pressing a finger to his lips in an indication to be quiet as he quickly slid his trousers on arranging them to hide the desire that he couldn't completely force down. Sakura nodded back and smiled at him sexily before walking into the bathroom, swaying her hips the entire way, and distracting Kakashi from the impatient blonde hammering his fist against the door.

"Sensei!" Naruto's loud voice barged in as he forced the door open. "Wassup Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi eyed the bathroom while trying to keep his eye trained on Naruto. When he took in the closed door he visibly relaxed, unnoticed by the blonde wannabe prancing excitedly around his apartment.

"Hey, where's your toilet Kaka-sensei?" His face scrunched up, and his hands came to rest in front of his crotch as he fidgeted. "I gotta go real bad!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, you see… "

"Ah, is this it?" Naruto flung the door open and Kakashi sweat dropped, lunging forward to prevent Naruto from finding a naked Sakura, but the door had already shut again and Naruto was on the wrong side of it.

Shit.

Kakashi waited anxiously, his eye and ears trained on the door as he waited on the seemingly inevitable. The seconds ticked by loudly and slowly from the clock in the kitchen ( the only place that Kakashi needed a sense of time.) Moments later however, the door opened with no such explosion, only a more relaxed, relieved looking Naruto.

"Aha," he grinned, scratching the back of his head. "That's so much better."

"So, what were you after then Naruto? You don't usually come to visit your old sensei with no reason!"

"Nah, I was at Ichiraku earlier with Iruka-sensei, and I realised that I haven't seen you in forever ya know? I see Iruka-sensei and pervy sage all the time, but we haven't had a mission together in ages, and you're usually off hiding somewhere to read your pervy books, so when I sensed your chakra I thought it would be a good idea to come say hi. 'Cause we've been through so much together, and you still keep your distance. I miss you; and I'm sure that Sakura does too, but I can't find her anywhere. Have you seen her Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck again, willing himself not to look at the bathroom, and Naruto to leave before he got bombarded by Ino and the others as well.

"No, I can't say I have. Sorry Naruto! Maybe you should try Tsunade." He smirked, knowing full well that the Hokage would only be able to tell him that Sakura wasn't currently working or training, and would then probably chuck something at the boy for saying something inappropriate. He always did, although he didn't receive the same vicious ear clipping as Kakashi or Jiraiya. She reserved most of he rirritation for them.

Naruto, fortunately, never thought before he acted, and was gone as quickly as he came.

Kakashi let out a breath of relief as he ran into the bathroom,, only to find Sakura… not there.

"Sak?" He called quietly. "Sakura?" The door to his linen cabinet creaked open, and there lay the most adorable sight ever seen. Sakura was sat inside, her large green eyes peeking out over her knees with fluffy towels surrounding her fluffy pink hair.

"Kashi!"

Kakashi laughed as he pulled her away from the cupboard and into his arms. "I'm guessing Naruto's gone then?"

"Yes. Now I just have to get rid of you."

"I thought you didn't want me to leave!"

"I don't. But I don't want Ino here."

"What, you don't want her to now that you are cheating on her with me?"

"We're back to that again?" Sakura giggled and nodded. Kakashi sighed. " I honestly don't know why you rate her so highly. Are you about to tell me that you're a lesbian?"

Sakura flushed a deep red but tapped her chin, thinking it through for a second. "No." She decided. "I don't think so anyways. And she is blonde, large chested and taller than me."

Kakashi frowned at her, and leant his head close to hers. "I think I'll take a flat chested pink midget over Ino anyday."

Sakura giggled, and flushed lightly, her eyes softening. "Thanks honey. You phrase that so sweetly."

"I thought it was a rather cute description myself."

"You would."

"And now, my dear, are you actually going to go out like that or would you like me to help you put your clothes on?"

Sakura shook her head, smiling. "I can get dressed on my own you know."

He grinned back, and it sent happy tingles through her. "Who said it was for your benefit?"

It was with the expression of an excited child being offered ice cream that Kakashi gathered her clothes from where they had been discarded and chucked a rather shocked Sakura onto his bed, eliciting a high pitch shriek from the woman before he got started.

First of all, he spread her legs and placed himself comfortably in between them, leaning back to pluck her bra from the pile of items. He ran the silk through his fingers, lightly tracing over to with his rough fingertips wile his gaze fixed itself hungrily on her breasts. He leant down, agonizingly slowly, brushing his lips down over one pert nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking while he gently pulled her bra straps down over her shoulders, pushing her back into an arch so that he could do up the clasp, grazing his light stubble over her creamy skin as he made his way to her other breast, licking the underside at snail's pace before dragging his open lips up to her nipple to nibble and suck. His touch was feather light as he dragged the material down over her perfect chest, releasing her nipple with a final nip and a wet 'pop'. Sakura had succumbed t him entirely, her breathing now audible pants and her eyes fixated on his every movement. She wanted him.

His tongue lapped at her as he travelled downwards, swirling around in her belly button and sliding to the side to nibble at her hip, causing her to shiver against him. He groaned as he breathed in, gently sliding his skin against hers until he was resting right where she wanted him. She whimpered in anticipation as she glanced down at his hooded gaze, his tongue wetting his lips. She needed to feel that tongue somewhere else and if he didn't get a move on she-

"FOREHEAD! HURRY UP!" Ino attacked Kakashi's front door, hammering as enthusiastically as Naruto had, and it wouldn't be long before she too broke in. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAYS?"

Sakura looked in horror towards Kakashi, both of them unsure what to do. If Ino was here, then she knew for certain that Sakura was, and there would be no point in hiding her. They needed to get dressed. And come up with an excuse for why she was here…

"_Shit!"_ Sakura hissed at him, pulling her panties and skirt on. "_Get a damned shirt on!"_

"_Don't swear, Sakura-chan." _He whispered back as he slipped his mask firmly into place. _"Ready?"_

"Yup." Sakura replied, her hands smoothing down her skirt as she glanced towards the door, waiting for Kakashi to open it. He smiled softly at her before he did so, and she felt her own mouth twitch into a pathetically happy grin in response. He was the only person who could really do that to her; even Naruto's happy personality wasn't as contagious to her as Kakashi's mood at any given point in time. It was like her emotions were in tune with his own.

"Forehead!" Ino sang her way into Kakashi's apartment to wrap her arms around the cerise kunoichi's neck. "Where have you _been?_ Honestly, I've been looking around for you for ages… should have guessed it would be Hatake-san's fault that you're late…" She glared at Kakashi, who smiled back.

"Please, Kakashi, and actually it's Sakura's fault she's late. She insisted on checking up on my Sharingan to see if she can lessen any of the damage."

"Really?" _'Damn. Why can't Jiraiya have a Sharingan? That would be so convenient…'_

"Yup." Sakura nodded. "It's difficult to fix any problems, as Tsunade found when she tried to close it, because we don't know the anatomy properly. The only thing that we can do is become familiar with it in this form so that we can note any change in it after use, excessive or otherwise…"

"Anything noteworthy yet?" Ino asked, and Sakura internally cursed as she tried to come up with a response. Preferably a believable one.

"Ah, nothing that can be explained in a rush, but I will be creating a file about the Sharingan, and also the Byakugan for reference once I have access to the Hyuugas. Shall we get going?"

Ino smiled brightly as she grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her towards the door. "Yes! Seriously this is gonna be just so… Bye Kakashi… awesome, and…"

"Laters." Sakura smiled at him softly, her eyes holding contact for as long as they could, until the door shut behind her, leaving Kakashi on the other side.

888

"What the fuck is this?" Ino screeched down the hall causing Tenten, Hinata and Sakura to run into Tenten's bedroom where Ino had apparently ran off to. What they saw, was Ino predictably searching through Tenten's wardrobe and supposedly being disgusted at the contents. So for everyone else, panic over.

"If you are just here to insult my clothes again then you can damn well-"

"No, seriously. Why do you have this? It is the most disgusting thing I have… ever…."

"What?" Tenten asked, pushing past Hinata and Sakura to get a look at what Ino had now decided was unbearable.

"Are you dating Lee?"

Tenten flushed. "What? No!"

"Then explain this, please. It's definitely not in your size…"

_Ah, crap._ Tenten groaned as Ino held up a green spandex suit for inspection. That was definitely an oversight that she would be paying for, even after the effort that she had put into de-Gai-izing her apartment as well… it was difficult to remember to check the closet. At least there was only one. It would be worse if she appeared to be _fixated_ on them or something…

"Seriously? You're dating Lee?" Tenten flushed harder as Sakura's curious voice creeped in.

"No! I ah-just…"

"Ah," Ino nodded wisely. "You're enjoying the sex before having to put a label on it. D'you think it's gonna get any more solid, or just stay light?"

Well, her relationship with _Gai_ could be described as pretty solid… "I am honestly not seeing Lee."

"Then why is his clothing in your closet?"

"Because I had to borrow it during a mission, and I forgot to return it."

Ino sniffed it. "It's been washed. If you were going to return it to him, it wouldn't be in your wardrobe."

Hinata blushed. "Ano, she has a point…"

Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing, her green eyes full of sympathy and understanding. "If it'd what you want, we can keep it a secret for you."

"Yeah!" Ino punched the air. "You can trust us, honey!"

"Seriously, we won't tell anyone Tenten-Chan."

Tenten internally groaned as they swore themselves to protect a lie.

This was absolutely great.

**A/N - Well, I think this is still a safe T-rating. Can't guarantee how long that'll last though… Thank you to Little-bad-Angel for reviewing, and I have now removed my prologue. R&R guys. **


	3. Shirt Off

**Chapter 3**

"Everyone thinks that I'm secretly dating Lee."

Gai looked away from the TV to meet her gaze curiously. "Oh?" She nodded solemnly in response, her eyes wide as her face was mostly buried in his green flak jacket. He carried on staring at her, but any form of accusation was missing from his eyes. He never did jump to conclusions when it came to her, and for that she was always grateful. "Why would they think that then?"

She sighed and flushed. "You should probably stop leaving your clothing here, idiot. Ino found it and we should probably be grateful that she assumed that it was Lee's. I don't want to think of what would happen if she knew it was yours."

"Well, I would be locked away my dear, never to hold my sweet flower again." His low voice rumbled as he gently stroked a large finger down her smooth pink cheek. "And it wouldn't stop me from wanting to be with you, holding you close and telling you how much I love you."

"How very sweet. But I'd probably never forgive you if you allowed yourself to be taken from me."

"And I never forgive myself for leaving you." He tangled his hand in her long brown hair, cradling her to him. "I love you, my darling."

"I love you so much that you damn ought to." Tenten grinned up at him and kissed him gently, enjoying the rub of his lips on hers, but pulled away before it could become too heated. " But the problem is keeping this from Lee."

"How would my glorious protégé find out? His skills are second to only my own."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Not about US baka. About the supposed relationship between him and me."

"Ah…"

"I told the girls not to mention it to him, but…"

"But they might give him hints that could warn him of the hidden situation."

"More like if he denies it, how do I explain the green spandex suit?"

"If they'd been more observant, they would have realised that it is not in my youthful team mate's size."

"Honey, they were too disgusted to check the size. It **was** a fashion raid."

"My suit is the epitome of fighting fashion! It camouflages well, and allows the maximum of movement. It is practical and fashionable!"

"Practical, maybe."

He scowled down at her. "Are you honestly telling me that you don't find my clothing attractive?"

"It's not the first time, hon."

He smiled his full wattage smile at her unimpressed face. "Well I always take advice willingly from someone so delicate in form and nature, with the highest knowledge of how to flatter the form-"

"Gai, I'm no fashion expert either."

Gai trailed his hands down her body, his eyes following as a smirk lifted his lips, parting them to show his perfectly white teeth. "Everything seems fine to me."

"Wanna check a little more thoroughly?" Tenten mumbled quietly, blushing at her own forwardness. She wasn't used to behaving like this, or even really the _idea_ of flirting, but for some reason since she had started dating Gai she'd felt the urge to try. Perhaps even before that, when she had wanted to get his attention, although she had been as subtle as she could to still get through to him. In the end, she had to speak the language of the green beast, and then wait for him to take things into his own hands. It had been nerve racking, and terrifying, but she'd forced herself stubbornly to wait. She couldn't let go of that strong _what if_ part of her, that was certain that he would say no.

"I think that that is definitely necessary."

The clothes didn't really stay on for long enough for him to check her fashion.

888

"Tenten's dating Lee!" Sakura exclaimed triumphantly. "Tenten's dating Lee, and now I don't have to put up with him ever again, and-" Kakashi cut her off with a kiss.

"Who said he was still interested in you anyway?" He teased the giddy kunoichi.

"Well, you seemed to think so a couple of weeks ago when you almost-"

Kakashi waved a hand and crinkled his eye up into a smile. "It's all in the past."

"But seriously!" Sakura grinned. "Lee and _Tenten_!"

Kakashi poked her in the side. "Now why is that so bizarre?"

"Because it's _Tenten_!"

"…And?"

"She never seemed to…"

"Look underneath the underneath."

"With Lee I'd rather not."

"With me?"

"Shirt off."

"Just the shirt?"

"For now. It's amusing to give you orders, _Sensei._"

Kakashi took another look at her scary grin, and wisely did as he was told.

**A/N - Well, that's that :L Rather short, but I'm not bringing this into M territory yet. I haven't updated in a while because I've been busy with I Care, and until that is finished chapters aren't going to be humongously long, though they should definitely get longer.**

**Thank you to the people who've reviewed so far **-** starcup665, Laurie and Fushigi yuki. **

**R&R **


	4. A Day In The Life Of Naruto

**Chapter 4**

"Shhh..." Tenten smiled as Gai's arms slid firmly around her body to hold her close, unknown to their other two teammates who were still caught up in their sparring.

"Isn't this a bit risky?" She murmured back, although she laced her fingers between his as she spoke.

Gai chuckled. "Well, my youthful dear, isn't that half the fun?"

"Ah, - yeah." Tenten groaned and gave in at the feel of him mouthing her neck directly below her ear, his tongue snaking out and drawing circles on her skin. She shivered. "But if Lee or Neji catch us, remember that I warned you."

"I can take that." Gai grinned widely, his white teeth contrasting with his dark hair. Both his eyes and his mouth closed until they were only slightly parted and then he dipped his face down to rest on hers, their lips brushing softly before he turned her to face him and took possession of her mouth fully. his body showed it's speed and control as he pulled them both forwards, less than a second passing before Tenten found herself trapped between the tree and Gai's lean muscled weight, one of his arms resting beside her head, the other firmly on he hip as his body held her up. Having taken their jackets off to train, they were pressed close enough for him to notice the way that her nipples tightened in response to his extreme proximity and the delicious way that he licked, sucked and caressed her tongue with his own. When he scraped his teeth against her lower lip she couldn't help but let out a quiet groan that made Gai even more hyperactive in his ministrations. She fought back eagerly for a control that she didn't really want; just enjoyed the battle and the way that Gai used his mouth to taunt her somehow told her that he knew this.

Nonetheless, she kept going, her hands tightly locked in his hair to hold him close to her. Her tongue pushed and pulled strongly at his, keeping him where she wanted him. and occasionally she used her teeth to nip at his lip in a way that he usually did to her.

It was with a gasp that Gai vanished to appear a few feet away from her, leaving Tenten to land on her feet but lean back against the tree again as she waited for her legs to remember their use again. Only seconds later Lee and Neji landed between them, Gai standing the same as he always did but Tenten flushed and panting for breath.

"Wow, Tenten you must have been training hard due to the excellence of Gai-Sensei! Gai sensei is so cool!"

Tenten struggled to catch her breath and stole a glance at Gai. "Yeah, he's been running me ragged." She couldn't help the small quirk of her lips as she said that, nor the glance in Gai's direction, and though unnoticed by Lee, Neji's eyes followed her.

"Hn."

His eyes stayed focused on Tenten for longer than usual for the Hyuga genius, and Tenten felt distinctly uncomfortable as she glared back. If Neji was puzzling over Tenten's behavior, then that was NOT a good thing.

Thankfully, or not so, his staring was interrupted by a tornado of black and orange.

"Hey!" Naruto grinned happily, scratching the back of his head. "How's it going guys?" His eyes sparkled as they travelled between Tenten and Lee.

Oh dear…

Tenten could already see what was happening so it wasn't a great deal of shock when Gai interrupted before he could properly speak.

"Naruto! Are you looking for my eternal rival?"

"What, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah, try by Ichiraku's." Tenten added quickly. That would keep the blonde busy for a while.

"Whaaaat?" Naruto whined. "Why would they go to Ichiraku's and not invite me?"

"Maybe they've been training together?" Lee suggested excitedly, and looked, unfortunately for Tenten, like he was about to start gushing about the glory of Sakura, youth and training, before Naruto jumped in and cut him off.

"Without me?"

Neji shrugged, impatient to get back to training. "Maybe she has more to learn than you do?"

"No! Sakura is a glorious blossom, capable of things that you'd never dream of! She is-"

"A wonderful friend!" Tenten butted in with an almost Gai-watt smile. "Isn't that right, Lee?"

"Oh, absolutely-"

Tenten cut him off again. "And she probably wouldn't mind you training with them if you quickly go catch up. If you get there fast enough, you could go grab some ramen with them first."

"Alright!"

Naruto sped off towards Ichiraku Ramen, a path that he was so used to that he didn't have to concentrate on his surroundings. Instead of trees, animals and other things of an outdoor nature, all he saw was ramen! In record time he barged his way over to the small stand and parked himself on one of the stools. "Hey there old man!"

Teuchi turned to face him, a bright smile on his face for his favourite customer. "Hey Naruto! What can I get you today?"

"Just the usual please Teuchi-san. And have you seen Kaka-sensei and Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, not too long ago," Teuchi replied as he started ladelling out noodles into bowls. "They were on the roof of Kimichi's building, so not too far from here, but it's impossible to know if they'll still be there," Teuchi chuckled. "They're ninja!"

"Yeah, they're just like me Dattebayo!"

Teuchi laughed again. "Don't you mean that you're like Hatake-san?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose we are. I mean, he didn't train either of us for that long, but he's always been there, you know? He's influenced us in ways that we haven't even realised!"

Grinning again, Teuchi placed the last bowl in front of him. "Here you go, kid. Then I guess you'll have to go search out Sakura. Even when they're together, heaven knows that it's easier than looking for Kakashi."

Naruto tipped the remainder of the bowl into his mouth and wiped it on his sleeve, using the other hand to place some money on the table. "Catch you later, Teuchi-san!"

"Bye Naruto!"

Naruto leapt up on the rooftops, heading towards the building that Teuchi had told him to look. He couldn't see them…

"Shh" Kakashi whispered into Sakura's ear as he held a hand over her mouth, trying desperately to keep her quiet, muffling the small giggles that escaped. If Naruto found them they were done for, doomed to put up with the knucklehead's company for hours, and if he found them now, like this, who knew what would happen?

If Naruto even realised that there was anything odd here, that was. If this were anyone other than Naruto, Kakashi would teleport them straight to his apartment rather than risk it. Well actually, if it were anyone other than Naruto, they wouldn't be hiding.

It was only a couple of minutes before Naruto bounded out of range, satisfied that he had searched everywhere, and moved on to look near the Hokage tower. Both Kakashi and Sakura spent a lot of time there, so it seemed like a good place to look. The area appeared rather empty when Naruto got there, but he wouldn't let that bother him; there were plenty of places that they could still be!

"Hey, Grandma Tsunade! How's it going?"

"Don't be so loud, brat!" Tsunade admonished grumpily. "I'm off to see Jiraiya, have you seen him?"

"Nope, sorry Grandma! Have you seen Kakashi-sensei or Sakura?"

Naruto didn't get a reply, 'cause Tsunade was already gone.

**A/N - Thank you to donkeykong17, Laurie and Fushigi yuki for reviewing!**

**donkeykong17 - Cheers for the reviewing, and for liking the pairings! ^.^**

**Laurie - I'm sorry it's taking so long for each update, and that this one isn't all that long either. I'm working on it!**

**Fushigi yuki - Thank you for the review, and you made a very valid point that I hadn't actually thought about but… have now added in! Thank you, you are very helpful!**

**Reviews are love guys, and I'll try and update soon!**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxx**


	5. Nail Varnish for Transvestites

**Chapter 5**

"Jiraiya, open up!" Bang! BANG! BANG!

Jiraiya sighed and rolled out of bed, only to realise halfway to the door that he recognised the voice that was shouting, and that it was definitely _not_a good thing.

"Ino!" He hissed, tiptoeing his way back to the bed as silently as he could. "Ino!" He shook her shoulder frantically, his gaze flicking hectically between the blonde woman in his bed and the one that was currently trying to battle her way through to his home. He wouldn't have much longer and Ino, damn it, wasn't showing any signs of returning to consciousness any time soon.

Damn it.

"Jiraiya if you dont' open this door right now, I swear I am going to-" Jiraiya blocked out the rest of her threat, focused as he waws on the deep sleeping Ino. Still he paled when he accidentally heard part of her threat to his genitals. Any man who could hear that and not react was robotic or made of stone. Even Sai would run a good hundred kilometres if that was directed at him, something that had been highly amusing when the person threatening him was Sakura.

Jiraiya sweatdropped at the memory. Tiny or not, that girl was too much like her mentor.

"_INO!_" Finally the girl stirred and Jiraiya bretahed a sigh of relief. Her eyes fluttered open and Jiraiya felt that familiar warm pull inside him as Ino's cerulean depths were revealed to him, a small soft smile tuggin on her smooth lips. One pale manicured hand came up to caress his cheek, only to fall short when the voice of a cerain other busty blonde woman belted through the walls, causing her to jump, narrowly missing hitting his face as her body jerked involuntarily; automatic response being to run for the hills.

"Shit!" She hissed, bolting up quickly. She looked pointedly at her clothes and back to Jiraiya, who nodded frantically, picking up and putting away all of the evidence that Ino had been there. If he managed to get her out in time, it really wouldn't do for Tsunade to find anything that screamed out specifically "Ino Yamanaka".

"I'll see you later," She whispered, hurriedly kissing his cheek and bolting out of the window a split second before a taring and crashing sound forced Jiraiya to turn around, slamming shut the cupboard that was currently his hiding space. Tsunade was stood where his door had once been, now surrounded by dust and destruction. Not only had the door been forced open, but it had been wrenched off and was absolutely thoroughly destroyed, presumably through the impact of hitting the ground. The frame was gone too, the damage extending outwards and taking out the wall around the edges, including the light switch.

Jiraiya sweatdropped. Oh fuck.

There were wires dangling out of the wall, torn clean apart and Jiraiya was extremely aware that it wasn't just his front door that would need repairing. As only a brave man could, Jiraiya exited into the hall, surveying the damage as he moved closer to the wild beast.

"Jiraiya!" She screamed, and the assault began...

And, well, ended.

After Tsunade's first drunken punch missed, it seemes her spirit died for a minute as she collapsed into the mess that she'd created hiccuping and clutching tightly to the booze that she held in her right hand, tears streaming over her paled skin.

"I hate you." Jiraiya frowned at the steely tone in her voice. It told him that once her alcohol induced weak phase had passed, her anger would be back with a vengeance. The only luck that Jiraiya had in this was that Tsunade was always direct in her furious assault; she would get whatever was bothering her out here and then at least he wouldn't have to watch his back. The problem was that he didn't know how long it would be until she recovered, and so he would have to stay on edge as he comforted her.

He carefully walked over, avoiding standing on anything sharp as much as he did Tsunade's wrath, to crouch down beside her, placing one of his large hands on his old friend's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Tsu?" He asked gently, knowing full well that it'd probably just make the woman either kick off again or dissolve into full body sobs. Unfortuanately for him, the matter that was bothering her angered her more than anything else, and her response was too swift for him to entirely avoid.

Her fist grazed his shoulder and cheek, as usual aided by chakra to lift him, throwing him backwards to hit the floor with a thud.

"Stop using me as a character in your perverted books!"

"Eh?" Jiraiya froze momentarily, snapping out of it as a small part of his brain acknowledged the fist headed straight for him, glowing blue with chakra. He barely managaed to snagger out of the way in time, but it was with a large sense of satisfaction that this time he dodged the punch entirely. He moved backwards, getting cockier with every minute that he lasted against this fearsome opponent. Punch, back. Punch, back.

The effect wore off however when he tripped over the coffe table.

"Shit."

Tsunade grabbed the collar of his shirt, tugging him up until he was only inches away from her face. "Stop. Fucking. Drawing. Me." She released him long enough to pull her fist back again.

As any desperate man would, Jiraiya took that opportunity to grovel. "Tsunade, please. I wasn't drawing you, and many of my readers would not even know of her being similar to you even if that were the case. Please have mercy on me, I am very sorry for any upset this has caused and-"

"YOU ARE NOT EVEN WORTH MY TIME!" Tsunade roared, and picked him up again only to drop him. "You are RIDICULOUS!"

Jiraiya cowered under the table, moving as many of his body parts out of reach as he possibly could. There was no way that he was going to let her get there. He flinched in anticipaton of the hit that was bound to come, but cracked an eye open moments later when he didn't feel a rather painful impact.

"Eh?"

Tsunade was focused on something behind im, and as Jiraiya turned around to see what it was, something inside him sank like concrete in a lake.

There, on the sofa was a bright pink nail varnish.

"Oh... shit..."

"Jiraiya, whose is that?"

Jiraiya sought through his mind, searching for any kind of excuse that she would not be able to check. "It's for me."

"What?"

"I was about to paint my nails when you got here." He looked down at the floor shamefacedly while secretly congratulating himself on the brilliance of this response. "That's why it took so long for me to get the door."

"...Because you were going to paint your nails first?"

"...To hide the lipstick and eyeliner too. Seems I forgot something."

It was bizarrely easy to get rid of Tsunade after that.

888

"Enter." Tsuade called to the the person at the door, praying that it wasn't Jiraiya as she sat with her freshly painted bright pink nails glaring up at her from her desk. Even if it had been a... _bizarre_ thing to find out, it was an adorable colour.

Still, she'd have to kill the bastard if he knew. Luckily, the door opened silently to reveal a deep, deep red Hinata fidgeting with her fingers and redirecting her gaze every half second as she slowly shuffled her way into the room. Tsunade spoke before the girl had gotten further than halfway, still looking as if she wanted to run for it instead of staying.

"Hyuga, what is it?" Hinata stuttered indecipherably.

"I-uh..."

"Out with it, girl!"

"I... uh, Tsunade-sama... I, uh, need your help..."

Tsuande sighed internally. She never should have taken on Sakura; Shizune she hadn't been able to help though. Thanks to the two of them, along with the role of Hokage, somewhere along the line she had become some sort of Agony Aunt to the young women of Konoha, and God damnit that was not a job to be envied by anybody. It took quite a few deep breaths for her to calm down today, allowing words like 'help', 'medical' and 'Naruto' to drift into her brain. The girl really did have it bad.

"Well Hinata, you have some basics in first aid and generalised healing, so I'll put you in for the next group of chakra controll technique trainees. As Sakura is not very mission based at the moment, she will likely be training you. You have your Byakugan techniques to look powerful on the battle field. And hey," She shrugged. "You look elegant too. If you wanna get the kid on a leash, ask Anko. he can teach you how, in all meanings of the word. She's not as scary as she looks, but she does work under Ibiki, so you should find her in interrogation. They are currently working in the Jonin building."

Hinata smiled shyly and half-bowed to her. "Arigato, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade smiled warmly desite herself, and nodded her head towards the door.

"Off you go."

"I-uh." Hinata blushed again and scurried away like a little mouse. Tsunade let out a quiet laugh and leant forward, scraping some stray nail varnish off of her toe.

888

Hinata looked up at the massive, towering building of doom.

Otherwise just known as a three story high block, the style similar to that of the rest of the ninja village. This was only the beginning, and she was blowing it out of proportion; what would they think when she, a chuunin, entered the headquarters of the Elite? What if she ran into Gai or Kakashi?

What if they were with Anko when she found her?

Hinata froze, wide eyed as she felt fear rushing through her... there was so many things that could go wrong here. But since it was for Naruto... Hinata flushed again, smiling slightly. She could brave anything for Naruto!

Letting out a deep breath that she hadn't known that she was holding, Hinata, pushed herself forward and through the door into Jonin headquarters... yeah, she had to get a promotion. Most likely due to the increased amont of time that they would spend there, the Jonin building was cushier than the others from the start. Jeez...this place was _nice_. Hinata hurried through, peeking out through her hair for fear that people; older more experienced people, might notice that she was gawking. She discreetly opened her Byakgan and located Anko, closing it again as quickly as she could and glancing around to make sure that nobody noticed. Using the route that her quick peek had planned out for her Hinata hurried down to the holding cells...

Well, she'd found Anko.

**A/N - I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to update! I have killed my new laptop after only two months, so it isn't as easy to get chapters up. I am also being swamped by other stuff, but I promise that updates are going to be more frequent! I don't have a Beta, and it's difficult to proofread so if you tell me where mistakes are I'll try to fix them.**

**Thanks to: Laurie, Temarilyn and Themis Decima for reviewing.**

**Laurie: Aha****, thank you for your review, I always find it really encouraging, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!**

**Temarilyn: Thank you! I have put Hinata in more now,** **and we'll just have to hope that she gets the guy!**

**Themis Decima: I didn't update very quickly :( I'm sorry! Should be some more InoXJiraiya going on too! **

**R&R **


	6. Lipstick and Closets

**Chapter 6**

Hinata flung the door open with a shriek, making a hell of a lot more noise than she had on the way in, and covered the lower half of her face with her hands. That had to be one of the most embarrassing things that she had ever seen. Hinata shuddered, and shook her head back and forth as she frantically tried to rid herself of the horrible image of Anko 'ahem' riding her superior. Hinata shuddered again. Weird things really did go on in the workplace.

Shaking quickly now, a paled Hinata with a sprinting heart forced an image of Naruto into her head, again and again, only to have it taken over by the view that she had received of Anko's chest bouncing as she slid her body up and down Ibiki's-

She squeezed her eyes shut again and let out a squeak. Enough of that train of thought.

Listening to the tic tic tic of a clock further along the hall, and the drip of a water cooler leaking, the seconds seemed to pass unbearably slowly, but unless the clock lied, time was passing, and it was passing too often for the shy ninja. Every second was excruciating anyway, why couldn't the minutes and hours take longer still?

Stiffening her resolve, Hinata turned to the door quickly, tapping louder than she normally did before she could lose her nerve again. She heard some giggling and whispering and the rustling of clothing before the knock was answered, and Hinata knew that this would likely be haunting her for weeks to come.

"Come in..." More giggling followed that, and as Hinata did as she was told, she felt her face heating up at the breathless, deeper than usual tone to Anko's voice. Why did she have to be doing that now...

Still, at least Tsunade had probably been correct in the assumption that Anko would be able to help her...

Both of them were a lot more clothed now, and they were sat an almost approriate distance apart; the skin not touching in any place but still slightly too close for a superior and their subordinate who were supposedly not involved. Which they definitely _were, _by what Hinata had just witnessed. Hinata flushed again. Was that even allowed...?

"I-uh.." Hinata trailed off, unsure of how to broach the topic. Anko had less patience and less politeness however.

"Spit it out, girl." She barked, kicking her legs up onto the desk as she leant to the side, pushing herself closer to Ibiki.

"I-uh-Tsunade said that you could um help me-"

Anko cut off Hinata's stuttering fragmented speech. "What?" Anko grinned and leapt forward off of her desk to land directly behind Hinata, her face leant round to press against Hinata's neck so close that she could feel her gulp, and her humming bird's heart speed up to pound against her skin. She let out a little squeak as Anko moved closer, lifting her head to bump her nose against the skin below her ear, but she forced herself to remain still and not flinch. At the determined way that Hinata's jaw set, Anko laughed and pulled away, moving round again to face her, leant back against a filing cabinet.

"I'm guessing you need a little help with the gents."

Hinata flushed again and gasped, nodding. "Y-yeah."

Anko nodded, and pulled a post-it note off the packet behind her, sticking it to her fingertips to write the message.

19:30

Conference Room C

Hinata frowned as she took the note. Conference room C? Conference room? Why would they need a conference room? Would they need space? Would other people be coming? Hinata flushed _again_ as Anko snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"See you later, girlie."

'Uh-" Hinata nodded and bowed bashfully. "Arigato, Anko-san."

And hurried out of the room as quickly as she could.

Anko turned to Ibiki and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I swear, Tsunade knows and is punishing me for this."

Ibiki smirked. "You know what? I think you are right. What are you planning on doing with the Hyuuga girl?"

Anko's smile turned wicked, a plan already forming in her mind.

888

Jiraiya scowled as yet another knock was delivered to his brand new door. Why couldn't they leave him alone? Anyone he knew would announce their presence, just open the door (Ino), come in through the window (Naruto), or break his walls (Tsunade). So these people, obviously, were not very important. When the insistent knocking and giggles didn't cease, Jiraiya sighed and lazily dragged his body to the door with the speed and elegance of a sloth. He opened the door only to see a band of the weirdest people that he had honestly ever seen.

Dressed in miniskirts and very padded bras, these people made him sweatdrop. Not because they were teenage girls, but because they were men.

Oh dear God..

"Hello, you must be Jiraiya, or do you prefer another name?" One of the men called to him, stood slightly ahead of the rest of the group. He was also wearing the brightest lipstick. He extended a hand. "I'm Mindy."

"Uhhuh." Rather reluctantly, Jiraiya reached out and shook 'Mindy''s hand. This was going to be awkward...

"Um, hello, it's a pleasure to meet you... how may I help you?"

Mindy waggled a finger in front of his face. "No, no sweetie, we help you..."

Jiraiya now looked completely baffled. "With what...?"

"Exploring your inner woman! Together we work to help people become comfortable with their sexuality, and transgender people to come out of their well stocked closet! We can help with finding other transpeople in the community, find good shopping spots and beauty places to help you become comfortable with _you!_"

"Um...Who...?" Jiraiya pressed a hand to his face. If they hadn't said his name, he would have told them that they had the wrong address. As it was, he had no clue what the hell they were doing here in the first place.

"Don't worry sweet," A blonde added in sympathetically. "You're friend called us for you. She seemed concerned that you weren't getting the support that you need. We're here to fix that."

"Friend...?"

"Yes, a nice blonde woman with the most gorgeous hair I have _ever_ seen..."

"Yeah, she was really supportive."  
>"It was so nice of her to call us for you."<p>

Tsunade. The damn bitch.

And now of course, he couldn't deny it, even though he would be tellingthe truth. Because he would have to admit to Tsunade.

Fuck it.

"Um, you should come in then I guess..."

Jiraiya moved out of the way, and so in traipsed a bunch of transvestites who thought he was a transvestite.

Which he wasn't.

He couldn't help but feel sightly off beat as they applied various products to his face and nails and hair. It was unusual, and he couldn't help but wonder about how this would feel to do every day, and if it felt right.

God, why was he putting so much thought into this?

It was with a kind of numb appreciation that he said goodbye to them several hours later, closing the door dizzily.

"Jiraiya, what on earth are you wearing?" A sweet voice interrupted his fuzzy thoughts and he turned to see a rather shocked face.

"Hey Ino." He responded weakly.

"I..." She shook her head. "You didn't answer my question."

Jiraiya grinned and held his arms out towards her. "Love, I'm a transvestite!"

His smile faltered when she vanished out of the window without letting him explain further.

888

"Shit..." Sakura moaned half out of pleasure and half out of exasperation at the familiar presence she could feel coming closer to her home. And there was no hope in tricking herself into thinking otherwise; there was no way in hell that the blonde would pass by her without dropping in to share some gossip.

Or _find_ some gossip if she didn't hide Kakashi soon.

The man seemed utterly unperturbed, kissing her neck leisurely as if they weren't about to get caught at any second.

"Kakashi!" She snapped out the best she could while he made her breathless. "Kaka_shi_!"

"Yes love...?"

Well, at the least he wasn't feigning deafness.

"You have to get out of here!"

Kakashi paused a minute and nodded. "Mmhm." And then he continued.

"Now!"

"I know."

"Then why aren't you moving?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I absolutely have to. As I told you about 45 minutes ago."

"You absolutely have to go!"

"Why? She's not here yet."

"You need to be gone before she does!"

Sakura pulled away to glare at him, concerned. Did he think that nothing would happen if they got caught? Did he think that there would be no consequences? Did he really think that Tsunade would let them be together?

"Kakashi," She whispered, a slightly hurt note in her voice now. "Do you honestly think that we don't need to hide?"

"Sakura," He started. "We're currently fully clothed. All I have to do is move a foot or so away, and no one would be the wiser." He shook his head. "You really need less of a guilty conscience."

Sakura frowned. "But it is slightly odd that you are in my bedroom."

A flicker of Ino caused her to turn to the window, just in time to see her blonde friend vaulting through.

"I can explain!"

Ino scowled at Sakura's guilty face. "Explain what? Anyways, this really weird thing just happened, and I didn't know who else to talk to, I mean everyone is like _constantly_ busy at the moment and I _need _to talk to someone..."

What? The ? Hell?

Sakura looked around her, trying not to be too obvious as she searched the room for any signs of the suddenly missing Kakashi. Where had he gone, and how had she not noticed? Well, at least Ino hadn't noticed either. That was the main thing.

"...And then I came in to find him wearing bright red lipstick! I mean how the hell am I supposed to _deal_ with that, you know? It's like completely insane..."

Sakura blinked out of her thoughts. "Sorry, what?"

Ino sighed. "Were you listening at all forehead? Anyways, I said I went to see a friend of mine earlier and he was wearing lipstick!"

Sakura frowned. "And?"

"You don't see the problem?"

"If he wears make up, let him." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Maybe you could even give him tips?"

Ino frowned. "He's a guy."

"And?"

"He was wearing make up."

"I wear trousers."

Ino thought about it for a moment. "But not many guys wear make up. Loads of girls wear trousers."

"Yeah? They get reactions like yours. And Gaara wears make up. So does Kankuro and Kiba. Choji on occasion has worn eyeliner."

Ino smirked. "Yeah, but that was MY doing! His face looked way too small and..."

"Yeah, yeah Ino." Sakura started to shove her towards the door. "Why don't you go help your friend? I'm sure that he is missing your expertise."

"Cheers forehead!" And off Ino went, to find make up that would best fit Jiraiya's skin tone.

"Wow, you got rid of her quickly."

"Eh?" Sakura turned to find Kakashi pulling himself out of her closet. "You... hid in my wardrobe?"

He winked. "Aren't I romantic?"

"No. Thanks to twilight, all everyone thinks of is Edward Cullen."

"You don't like Vampires?"

Sakura smiled and slid her arms around his neck. "I prefer ninja."

888

"And then I kicked him in the ribs, a perfect hit that he could _not_ recover from! It was absolutely brilliant, a true mark of Gai-sensei's teachings!"

"Mmhm!" The black haired girl had yet to tire of Lee's stories and Tenten was quickly losing patience. She could feel Neji's eyes on her throughout the whole meal, dangerously staring her out and she purposefully avoided them. She didn't want to see his accusation. She slumped her chair.

Particularly because he was right.

She couldn't help but glumly blame Lee for everything that had ever happened to her as she stared down at the table, ignoring Gai's gaze just as much as Neji's. Soon this girl would become a permanent addition to the group, people would find out, and she would either have to try and pass off the Lee had dumped her without creating a drama or come clean with them.

Great.

Her only hope was to hide it for as long as possible while planning an escape from the village. That was it. She brightened slighty. She'd just have to convince Gai to leave with her! He stomach hit rock again. Yeah, like that would work.

Every minute was going torturously slowly as she waited for Lee to finish his conversation. They had finished eating a while ago, and had only stayed out of politeness to Lee. After all, they couldn't care less about her.

Sighing, she finally gave in to impulse and stood up. "I have to get up early tomorrow to trainn, so I'll be heading back now. Thanks for a great time guys." She lifted her eyes to see The Bitch. "It's been a pleasure to meet you."

She giggled. "You too, Tenten. Hopefully we'll be seeing more of each other!"

Yep. Her face turned to look at Lee as she said that, and Tenten couldn't get out of there fast enough. Ugh. Stupid bitch.

"Wait one second!"

Tenten turned to see Gai rising from his seat too. "I'll walk you home. This is no time of day for a beautiful young flower to be walking home alone."

Tenten scowled. "Whatever," And seconds later her lover followed her out of the crowded restaurant.

Unfortunately, neither of them noticed their teammate following seconds after that.

**A/N - Firstly, I won't accept flames about transvestites, and would like to say that this fic is written for comedy value rather than to be offensive.**

**Thank you to: Laurie and Themis Decima for reviewing.**

**Laurie: Well, here's what happened next, thanks for reviewing!**

**Themis Decima: I know, it was short and this chapter isn't much better!:'( Sorry! Yeash, Anko will feature a lot in this, because she is beast :L**

**I left off the meeting on purpose, because first I wanna know how you gys feel about this fic becoming Mrated, and having a little HinaXAnk on the side. R&R Guys.**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxx**


	7. Crazy stalker

**Chapter 7**

**'inner Hinata'**

'thoughts'

Neji moved silently behind the pair, masking his presence masterfully as he kept his body out of sight, using his Bykugan to help him tail them. They were going to give something away. They had to.

They carried on through trees and paths, Tenten ploughing through everything in her path with Gai hot on her heels. She wasn't usually the an over-explosive type of girl. She'd talk once she'd gotten her thoughts in order and was ready. Her fingers started twitching, fidgeting out of their previously tight fists and he knew that he wouldn't have too long to wait. She stopped moving when they reached a small clearing littered with ash and small twigs and leaves. A few days ago, this would have been a campsite.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do now?" She burst out, swirling around to face him. "Shall I just tell people we broke up? What if someone tells Lee? That stupid **bitch** she-"

"Tenten..." Gai moved forward, to grip her wrists, leaning his head down so that he could catch her eyes with his own. "We'll sort this. Either it'll blow over or we'll be found out and I'll accept the punishment given. The time that we have spent together-"

Gai was cut off as Tenten lunged forward, forcefully pushing her body against his as she kissed him fiercely. It was hot, passionate from the start as she grabbed him by his belt loops and collar, thrusting her tongue into his mouth with a large exhale of breath.

And then they froze, only moments later at the sound of a voice beside them.

"I knew you two couldn't hide this for long."

Jaws dropped as Tenten and Gai (still partially entangled) looked at each other, dumbfounded, and Neji rolled his eyes, giving them a few moments to put together the scattered parts of their brains.

"How long have you known?"

Neji sighed at Gai's shocked tone. "A while, but I at least thought that your girlfriend suspected that I knew."

"She did. But we thought that you would at least tell us if you caught on..." Gai frowned. "Who else knows?"

Neji shrugged. "No one that I know of, but that definitely doesn't mean that you're safe."

"And are you going to say anything?"

Neji had expected this question. His eyes trailed between his mentor's face and that of his frightened teammate. He sighed. He'd already known, deep down, what his answer would be.

"No."

Rights and wrongs be damned.

888

Ino took a deep breath and forced herself to calm as she stood in front of a familiar building. She had to do this, might as well get this over with. She blew out the breath slowly, and turned to the side of the building making her way over to a tree that she used for leverage to get to the window that was her entrance. The familiar room was empty as she vaulted through it's open window, but she didn't bother to look elsewhere. He would have felt her chakra as soon as she got close enough, and she might as well just let herself get comfy. No need to rush into awkward situations.

Ino laid back on his bed, fiddling with the strap of her makeup bag, her legs tucked up beneath her as she waited anxiously. She hoped that she hadn't given him the wrong idea before... It wasn't that it particularly bothered her, just that it had shocked her and she hadn't meant to offend him by leaving like that. Unfortunately, she might have difficulty taking that back. Ino sighed and nibbled on her bottom lip. He had to know that she was here by now. She could feel his chakra in the other room, probably writing. Was he so absorbed that he hadn't noticed hers too?

Ino breathed in deeply, another long held breath as she built up the courage to go to him. What if he was mad...?

She moved quickly, not affording the time to think about it more, and left the familiar bedroom to carry her body over to where she knew she would find him, sat at his desk surrounded by words and images of beauty. Most of them of her.

"Jirayiya...?" She murmured gently as she entered the room, fully prepared to apologise, only to find that the person she was apologising to wasn't particularly able to listen. He had fallen asleep drawing again, lines of graphite coating his face where it had hit his paper. It had moved out of the way now though, and Ino moved forward, careful not to wake him as she peered at the paper. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat. It was that same picture that he had started a few days ago, while she had been cooking him breakfast. She had only seen the vague outine of it at the time, and he had set it aside to finish later, using details that he had memorised of her.

The thing was, the picture was stunning.

When he drew her, he always managed to somehow make her look like more than she was, make her blue eyes something slightly more special and her blonde hair more natural and with more tones than those models whose colour came from a bottle. He always kept her face slive from those moments, far away from the ideal expressions that he would usually use for his models. Because she wasn't just one of those models, she was his. And he had won award after award for his pictures of her, starred in novels about love. His images were only so perfect because he loved her.

Ino sighed and wrapped her arms around his sleeping form, pressing her cheek against his.

It was true. She really did have to ask for forgiveness.

888

Hinata let out a quiet whimper as the conference room came into view. What would they be doing here? She could feel Anko's chakra drawing near, and internally relaxed slightly as Anko hadn't decided to sneak up on her. Perhaps this wouldn't be quite so bad after all. Hinata paused and flicked her eyes between the door to their 'teaching area' and the direction of the soon-to-be-there Anko. Should she go in or wait outside? It may be rude to go in rather than waiting, but this was Anko. Would Anko expect her to have gone in? Hinata looked around herself frantically, spinning around in circles as she looked around herself, inner Hinata perking up as she set eyes on a water fountain placed in the corner.

**'Just get a drink and wait for her to arrive.'**

'But that's a Jonin fountain! It's in the Jonin building! It's for Jonin!'

**'Big whoop. If they have manners, they'll allow Chunin to use it too.'**

'What if Anko tells me off?'

**'She won't.'**

'But I'm not thirsty.'

**'Too bad, little girl.'**

'I-uh!'

**'Just drink.'**

'I-uh...' Hintata hurried forward, still searching around her, looking for Jonin ninja now rather than anything else now. She could feel Anko's chakra incredibly close now, and timed herself perfectly so that her lips hit the stream of water exactly as Anko rounded the corner.

"You might want some gum too, kid." Anko sang, holding out stick. "I think our first lesson shall be kissing."

**A/N - Yeah, still very short updates. I'm trying to get this finished though, so they'll now be VERY frequent. I'm not sure if I should change this fic to an M rating, or how far I shall make Hinata and Anko's 'lessons' go. Keep note however that Anko is still with Ibiki and Hinata after Naruto.**

**Thank you to: Laurie, Fushigi yuki, Educating and Themis Decima for reviewing.**

**Laurie: As always, thanks for reviewing! I'm not entirely sure what to do with Anko yet... I'm not sure just how far she'll go. Hmm...we shall see! :L**

**Fushigi yuki: Haha, I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! There shall definitely be more of Tsunade nosying around... **

**Themis Decima: Aha, nothing big is gonna happen yet! I'm sorry for the spelling errors, but I don't currently have a laptop. Gonna get one soon as, but my not get round to fixing any spelling errors until then. Not much Kakasaku going on... Sorreh! That shall change next chapter!**

**Educating: I'm sorry if my writing was offensive to you in any way, but you have to remember that the main purpose of this is to entertain, and also that many people have misconceptions. Actually though, my ideas come from friends (I have a male friend who is a transvestite and a female who is transsexual) and he is happy to call himself a transvestite (or rather, confident with it) and wears skirts in public along with make up. That is my reference for a transvestite. My friend who is transsexual believes that she ought to have been born male, and has decided on starting the hormone treatment as soon as she is 18. Perhaps I should have used the term transgendered, but to be fair I didn't mean offense and I don't really see a problem with using the word transvestite.**

**"****Transvestites generally have lesser or no desire to permanently change their sex, but simply enjoy being able to cross-dress from time to time."**

**I think that this is kind of the fitting definition.**

**R&R**


	8. Uh oh

**Chapter 8**

"This has to be the worst mission I have ever done in my entire life!"

Kakashi grinned a little beneath his mask as he listened to Sakura's worked up ramblings. She'd been like this the entire return trip, but it seemed that the sight of Konoha's gates was enough to make her verbalise it for the whole world to hear. Yes _he_ had already heard this, privy as he was to the kunoichi's thoughts, but that did not make it any less amusing. She was just so cute as she stomped forward, cheeks puffed out and pink as she sulked.

Naruto was currently equally amusing, but he had to only hope that the lack of threats from the boy meant that he would be leaving certain things out of his mission report. Kakashi sighed. He knew that they should never have accepted this mission. Or maybe it was his fault. Maybe if he could control himself for three stupid weeks without following his penis they wouldn't be in this problem at all. What if Naruto had seen that? The cuddling and occasional kiss on the cheek that he had caught by accident was bad enough. What if he had checked up on Sakura during the night, only to find her wrapped up in the naked embrace of their teacher?

Honestly, as that thought hit Kakashi could have kicked himself.

He breathed out a slow breath as he watched his students; his girlfriend and her teammates. At least Sai would always remain oblivious to the romantic happenings of Sakura and himself. The boy was loyal to his team captain as possible too. Even if someone told him Sai would never let anything come from it unless Tsunade herself asked him. And if Naruto could keep his trap shut there would be no need to. Kakashi sighed. The annoying thing was, he couldn't tell the boy to be quiet. It was as good as _telling_ him that something was wrong. He would just have to hope for the best.

"Hey there little kunoichi!" Izumo sang from the gate where he stood with his teammate Kotetsu. They were the only non-ANBU team to work in a two, and they more often worked in a three with Shizune. They didn't ever anticipate much danger; they were only glorified errand dogs. On sweet pay… Kakashi mused this as they drew closer. Maybe if he were even lazier than he already was he'd apply for a position there. None of the work, all of the dosh. Tsunade probably wouldn't want him there though.

"Hey Izumo," Sakura grinned. "You two heading out?"

"You got it."

"Remember to have _fun!_"

Izumo winked. "We always do, as you very well know."

She fake shuddered. "Yeah, unfortunately I do."

"Eh?"

"Aha, nothing Naruto." Kotetsu butted in and the two hurried on, afraid (as they should be) of Naruto's huge mouth. Maybe he could distract it with ramen…

It was always worth a shot.

888

Over an hour later, Naruto left Ichiraku ramen, having paid for both his and Kakashi's ramen on the condition that Kakashi would write the team report for both of them. Naruto grinned. Usually Kakashi would make him write over half the report and walk out on the bill! This time he didn't even have to do any writing!

This was why his grin was a mile wide as he headed over to the Jonin building holding some flowers that Sakura had told him to give Hinata from 'anonymous'. Who were they from? Why would someone buy someone flowers and then not tell them that they were from them? It had been a wild goosechase to even find out where she was, and there was no way in hell that Naruto would do a flower delivery again, not even for Sakura-chan! Hmm... should he tell Hinata that the flowers were from Sakura or had Sakura asked him on someone else's behalf?

Best just to say that they were from a secret admirer. That was what Sakura-chan had told him to say, and Sakura was always right. Even at the academy she had been right all the time. Her and Sasuke-teme. Naruto felt a twinge of sadness as he remembered his old teammate. He was likely _never_ going to come home. But... they were lucky that they had someone like Sai as their fourth member. He could _never _replace him, but Sai really filled the gap in their team. He understood, as weird as it was to think about the unfeeling ANBU. He'd even gotten better with emotions over time.

Then again, maybe that was just a side effect of ANBU nin spending too long away from the organisation. Yeah, that must be it. Kakashi had been acting weird too; the old Kakashi would never have hugged a subordinate. A hair muss yes, a hug no. It was completely unheard of for the stoic Jonin.

Speaking of Jonin... it was about time he got promoted! Naruto grinned widely as he looked around the place manically. This was just so much cooler than all of the other buildings... when were they gonna cut the genin a break? And there were loads of Genin... there couldn't be more of the elite than there were of Genin but this building was about five times the size! The genin didn't even have anything titled a 'conference room', and which one was he looking for again?

Naruto frowned as he looked down the corridor of rooms. Now he'd never find Hinata! By the time he'd finish explaining to whoever was in the first few rooms the flowers would have died!

"Looking for a special lady?" Naruto whirled round as he heard the voice of Shiranui Genma.

"Hey, you're friends with Kakashi-sensei!" He drawled. "And yeah how'd you guess? I'm looking for Hinata, have you seen her?"

"Yup. She in there training with Ank-" Genma didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, or his warning not to enter, as Naruto ran off, shouting his thanks behind him as he bounded towards the room.

And stopped dead at the sight of innocent little Hinata, legs spread open, with Anko's head between them.

888

"Have you heard a single word that I have said Grandma?"

A sigh was his response as Tsunade lifted her unoccupied hand to her nose, the other clutching onto her sake cup to remind her that it was there. "Yes Naruto, I heard you the first time and I can't sort anything out until you calm down and I hear the whole story."

"Well I already told you three times!"

"Yes, Naruto. I meant only that I'll need to hear this from a few other people first. Whilst your word is important, we'll need evidence of this relationship from other people first."

"Anko-san was abusing her power! You taught me about that, remember Grandma? You said that when someone used their rank to get something it's abuse of power, and can be severly punished when used to get anything of a sexual nature from a subordinate!"

"Yes Naruto, but that being said, Anko _is_ her teacher currently, and as asked for by Hinata and agreed to by me, she is giving her lessons for kunoichi. After that had been agreed by me, it can include anything agreed to by both parties. If what you are saying is true, and Anko is using that status to take advantage of Hinata, then that **will** be severely punished, got that?" She paused to take yet another drink since Naruto had walked into her office. "You have to realise that this is a very serious allegation Naruto, especially considering the circumstances."

"Kunoichi lessons?"

"Yes, Naruto. As I said, it has to be asked for by the student. It is in no way part of the compulsory syllabus. It is designed to help kunoichi in situation where their... _confidence_ could be of use."

"Oh." Naruto thought for a moment. "Is that what Kaka-sensei is doing with Sakura-chan?"

**A/N - Bam bam baam! I find that chapter reads alot better if you read it with the characters' voices. I was listening to it in my head the entire time to try and stay in character. **

**I wasn't sure about it, so I left the HinataXAnko alone. Heh heh. For now. The rating might be upped later, but I don't wanna change it unnecessarily now. **

**Thank you to Laurie and Fushigi yuki for reviewing. Hugs guys!**

**Laurie - I'm sorreh! Still no Kakasaku... :'( I'm almost crying that they had no fluff here. Next chap as you can guess will definitely see more of them though!**

**Fushigi yuki - I've updated! And yup, Anko went a little bit far in Naruto's view at least...**

**Cheers for reading, my wonderful little elves, now how about a review eh?**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monser**

**xxx**


	9. Caught

**Chapter 9**

Sakura jumped up into a sitting position as, clenching Kakashi's duvet to her naked chest as she stared down at his stirring form, relying on him for instruction on how to deal with the dozen ANBU that had barged their way into the Hatake's home.

"Might as well go back to sleep, Sak."

"What?" Sakura shrieked at him as her eyes flickered between her lover and their intruders. "Are you insane?"

"No, they're here because Tsunade wished to speak with us and they are our escort. We might as well cuddle up for a bit first." He lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. "Because I don't know if we are going to be allowed to afterwards."

"...Or we could show that we understand the severity of the situation by showing up on time."

"You're right, we could."

Sakura frowned as Kakashi made no move to get up, instead snuggling his face into the gap between her neck and her shoulder. "But I'm guessing we're not going to?"

"You've guessed correctly. Now come back here and give me a hug."

Sakura sighed as she gave in and relaxed into his tight embrace, gulping back the tears that threatened to break free. "Aren't you scared at all?" She murmured into his ear, choking a little with her quietend voice, trying hard to ignore the presence of the ANBU.

"Terrified," Was his whispered reply, thankfully ignored by the hardass ANBU.

888

"Do you understand the allegations and also the repurcussions of your actions?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Yes, shishou."

"Good." Tsunade sighed. "Ibiki, you may take them in for questioning."

Genma grinned from the corner that had become his perch the moment that he had gotten wind of the new 'scandal' concerning his friend. "Really? Ibiki is banging one of his emplyees, who the hell is he to talk?"

The sake cup _very_ narrowly missed his head this time, and he would have to be very dense to continue. Fortunately for Izumo and Kotetsu's entertainment, he was.

"And if teachers are allowed to do that anyway, does it really make a difference if they have permission or not? It's like saying sure, your student is damn hot, I would."

Smash!

Genma carried on grinning through the mask of alcohol that he now wore, his senbon still in place between his lips. After one more glare from Tsunade, he pretended to lock his lips, and, satisfiede that therew ouldn't be any more unwanted interruptions, she turned bck to the people in question. "You are to find out just how long this has been going on, if it has affected Sakura's career in any way shape or form and the sincerity of their actions. I want a full report on their relationship, both as lovers and as teammates on by desk _before_ this time next week. I also want a similar report on Anko. I have sent out word that anyone who is found hiding any actions of this nature, either for themself or for others shall be severly punished and if anyone else comes forward with any kind of damned _illegal_ relationship you are to work on them too. I don't care about the situation, you can be as rough as you like with the older of the two." She glared at Kakashi and Anko. "They ought to _damn well know better!_"

"I hear ya," Anko muttered.

"GET OUT!"

Ibiki and Ino led the small troupe out of Tsunade's office, Ino grinning wildly at Sakura the moment they got out of the room.

"Well done forehead! I can't believe you bagged a damn _Jonin_! How much does he even earn?"

"I am here you know," Kakashi replied for her, amusement colouring his tone. "And I thought that it was for my superior _experience_ rather than my paycheck. Dear, dear Sakura-chan... have you been misleading me?"

"Absolutely not. I'm Jonin too, remember?"

"Mmm..." He nodded. "It's definitely for the sex."

"And of course to see behind the mask."

Kakashi glared at her. "I knew it!"

She shrugged. "All's fair in love and war, baby."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Really? I thought that it seemed to fit."

"Of course you did. Now you're just changing the subject."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but Ibiki butted in before she could reply. "No talking now please. You can have a few minutes, while under supervision, to talk before we begin." She frowned as Hinata flushed hard and began stuttering. "Yes, Hyuga-san?"

"I-uh... Does uh- Naruto-kun-know-why-I-wastakinglessonswithAnko-sensei?"

Ibiki rolled his eyes skyward, a pained look on his face. "...You honestly think I care about your pathetic little love life? Why don't you go ask him once you either finish therapy or come out of jail?"

"Uh?" Hinata squeaked and began shuddering like crazy, her whole body becoming pale and clammy as she went into shock. Sakura immediately rushed forward to help her, checking her temperature and pulse before reaching out with her chakra.

"I'm just going to supress the symptoms of shock, ok? You'll need to try and calm down or it will rise up again. Don't worry for now about what's going to happen. You and Anko had permission from Tsunade to train and likely will not face any punishment, or therapy, at all. Got it?"

Ibiki glared, causing the shy Hyuga to flinch away again. "What did I say about no talking?"

"What would Hiashi say about you intimidating his daughter?"

"Quiet!"

Anko scowled too now, ready to join it at the start of Sakura threatening her lover. "Well you wouldn't _dare_ tell him, would you bitch?"

And then Kakashi threw the first punch.

"This is going to be a _long_ job..." Ino murmured, grinning, as she watched it all explode, turning as she felt another presence behind her.

"Are we too late to join the party?"

**A/N - I know this chapter is incredibly short, but I should have at least one more out this week. Guess who got caught now?**

**Thank you to: Fushigi yuki, Laurie and Temarilyn for reviewing. I love that you all want Kakasaku; they is beast! :L The next couple of chapters should probably be Kakasaku main. The story is likely going to split off now, as Ino and Ibiki are going to get out all of their memories. This is mainly going to be Kakasaku, showing how they got together etc, but there will still be a little of the other pairings, especially if requested. In light of Kakasaku and me as an author... we may see some M rated activity pretty soon.**

** R&R**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxx**


	10. Only about half a chapter

**Chapter 10**

Ino concentrated even harder as Ibiki hooked her mind up into his Jutsu, amplifying everything that she found for the entire room to see. It was a useful Jutsu, and one that had been created for situations just like this one, where it was imperative that the whole room saw the situation as she did. She was young, inexperienced, and her judgement wasn't yet trusted by the likes of the elders. So she could now use her Jutsu in conjunction with Ibiki to show them what she saw and let them decide for themselves.

It was a formidable Jutsu, not because it would hurt the subject in anyway, but because of the scale of people who could see your most private and personal memories. What right did they have? She knew herself that people detested her Jutsu, she could pick and choose and see everything that they had to offer. She was eternally grateful that they were yet to find a way to use it on herself. Gai and Tenten had been handed in by Neji only minutes after the Elders had released their message to the public. God only knew how long herself and Jiraiya had; even if they weren't doing anything wrong they could get handed in if anyone caught her visiting him. They had really stepped their feet down lately.

And of course, she figured that Tsunade secretly had a thing for Jiraiya. _Well, _she thought, _maybe if she'd ever told him she could have had her chance._

Probably one of the reasons that she wasn't trusted. Even if demanded to, she had the ability to lie.

"Are you ok, forehead?" She whispered into Sakura's ear as she pressed her hands against her head, preparing her chakra for the invasive Jutsu. Many of her techniques did not require touch, like her mind possession, but this one did because it relied on the subject more. She was in control, but she was using their mind rather than simply putting it into limbo. It took a whole lot more effort to hold. Sakura nodded.

"Is there anything that I should look out for to try and hide?"

Sakura laughed softly under her breath. "No, pig, but thank you for asking. You truly are my best, most piggish friend."

"You are very welcome. Now prepare to show your sex life to the room."

"Who has said anything about that yet?"

"No one. But when you are in a relationship with a fitty like that of course you have."

"Don't assume. And what about you?"

Ino's heart thudded against her chest as Sakura's words sank in. "What about me?"

"Do I get to hear who your mystery lover is? I mean, you've been hiding this from me for months."

"Well, I have been hiding something from you, but it hasn't been a lover." Ino bluffed, knowing that Sakura wouldn't be able to detect a lie as well as she could. Hell, even Ibiki might admit her superiority to him on a good day.

The rest of the time he just waved his instruments in the air, proving to her that no one would _want_ to risk lying to him for fear of loss of limb or mind. He was definitely good at his job.

So she knew to do as she was told when he called to her that he was ready, moving one of her hands to hold his own as she focused her chakra into one to hold the Jutsu over Sakura. They formed a chain, the audience stood facing Ibiki but slightly to his right where to image would be, currently a black mist as he waited for her to begin.

She nodded at Sakura without eye contact so as not to be overly obvious that they were good friends; she didn't want their distrust for her to sabotage her pink haired rival. It wasn't fair as far as she was concerned, but the elders wouldn't be fair. They were always so cynical. She tried not to look at them, focusing instead on the grey mass as she allowed her chakra to seep through, running through Sakura to reach all of her lobes simultaneously; the sight, the sound, the touch. It would undoubtably take all of them to create a realistic picture, especially the parts that were focused on Sakura's interpretation. Once secure she reached out again, sending her chakra down the thin chains that mde up her memories and responses, ever expanding and linking together like an elaborate spider diagram that for most would be beyond comprehending, yet another reason that they kept Ino there. Even if hey succeeded in teaching her technique to others, they would lack the experience and knowledge that she had to use it.

"Would you like to see anything in particular?" Ino called out softly, as politely as she could manage. She couldn't quite remember why, however, when they gave her their reply.

"We would like you to show us the first time that they had sex."

**A/N - A tiny bit of a cliffhanger there! I've just left it off here for now, because obviously with the next chapter shall come a change in rating - part of the reason that this chapter is so short. (Not even a thousand damn words! I am SORREH!) To M rating we go! Just letting you know so it's not a massive shock when you click on it. Thankies guys!**

**Thank you to: Fushigi yuki and Temarilyn for reviewing.**

**Temrilyn - Don't worry, Ino's shock shall hit in soon! Thank you for all of your detailed reviews - they are very useful to me.**

**Fushigi yuki - Yeah, shit is about to hit the fan! Cheers for the review bud!**

**Reviews shall be rewarded with an imaginary friend.**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxx**


	11. The other half of the chapter

**A/N - I'm aiming more for fluff than for heat. That may come later ;)  
><strong>

**Chapter 11**

The cloud of grey dissolved, different colors coming into focus to form an entire picture. It appeared to move outwards, casting around the room until everyone was surrounded by it, inside it, but Ino knew that this was just an effect and that an onlooker would only see several people facing a mass of grey. Unless they were inside this area they would not be caught in the jutsu; any form of mind jutsu that showed an image or different reality worked in the same way as Genjutsu. It had to be cast within a certain range and she and Ibiki had decorated this room for it only to cast within the drawn out circle.

A light, giddy feeling washed over her and Ino turned her attention back to the scene unfolding around her. There was a gnawing feeling deep inside her stomach, obvious as an aggravated wound but it was... anticipation, want. It was familiar to every person in the room. They hadn't asked for any of the prelude, and so Ino hadn't troubled herself to show it to them. Undoubtedly they would have more things to see later, perhaps with a break between the Jutsu's victims. She hoped so - Kakashi would be next, and there was no way that he was going to make this easy for her. He was way too much of a hardass.

Yes he definitely was! Ino's eyes trailed over Kakashi's naked form even as she could feel Sakura do the same. The girl was full of so much emotion for the silver haired Jonin, for what they were about to do. Ino's eyes closed slowly, her posture relaxing as she allowed it to wash over her...

888

He was so close to her, but held himself up in a way that didn't leave a single millimeter of skin touching, even his hair not touching hers. It framed her face, creating a silver curtain around her that was pure Kakashi creating a tiny world just for them. She could feel his breath, fanning over her face in a breeze that somehow lacked temperature, as in tune as it was with her own. He leaned down, so slowly, just watching her eyes; and this made her happy. He was watching to see if this was what she wanted, because that was what was most important to him. His nose brushed hers, and he smiled as she couldn't stop it wrinkling up and she tilted her face up to his. She wanted him to kiss her. That was the part that she knew, that had happened many times before and that she longed for. The rest was the unknown.

She pushed forwards quickly, pressing her lips against his gently, only for him to retreat quickly after less than a second with a smirk. She chased after him and so the game began. She kissed he moved, she kissed and he moved until she found herself switching their bodies over, pressing her hands against his hips until he lay on his back, entirely at his mercy or so he let her think. She lowered her weight down, settling against him with a blush as she felt his erection brush her thigh and then her stomach as she moved. She hadn't felt that before... it was new, different. And slightly embarrassing but that didn't mean that she didn't like it. She was curious about it, about how this odd object could bring him pleasure. Could he _feel_ all of it? Had he felt it brushing against her leg? Or did it only react when it was _inside _something?

Sakura blushed at her own ignorance, shyly reaching down to touch it, wrapping her hand around it as she thought that she should, relief hitting her as he groaned lightly, urging her on. The tip looked slightly different, and she could see a small slit on it as she inspected him. What that where it came from? Sakura flushed even harder as she brushed her thumb over it, glancing up in surprise as Kakashi let out another, slightly more audible moan. He was hard, and _warm_. She'd read about the signs of arousal in books, both medical and fiction. Did this mean that he wanted her? Did something about her turn him on? Or was every guy like this when faced with the idea of sex, regardless of who his partner was?

Did this feel... _good_ to him?

Sakura bit her lip as she thought for a moment before deciding that Kakashi was more important than her embarrassment, and lifted her free hand to one of Kakashi's, bringing it down and placing it on top of her own on his shaft. His hand was slightly moist from where he had stiffened it against the mattress in an attempt not to touch her. She wasn't sure why. Did he not want to?

"Show me what to do." She demanded quietly, keeping her eyes cast on his stomach instead of meeting his eyes. What would she see? What did he think of her? He was so much older, he was probably used to women who knew exactly what they were doing, how to do it, how to get what they wanted. Women who had so much more confidence than she did. It had probably been years since he had last slept with a virgin, if he ever had at all. He was so attractive, he's always had his pick of the ladies as long as she had known him, and it had always infuriated her. He had no reason at all to go for someone like her. That had probably been just as true, if not more so when he had been younger. She wanted to be perfect for him, but she knew that that was something that she never had been, and likely never would.

He tilted her head up with his spare hand, smiling at her as he began to move his hand with hers, guiding her with a pleasured look in his eyes, and one of the softest expressions that he had ever held. She didn't understand it, she didn't understand why, but she knew that it made her feel better, and when his hand left her face to caress her, she kept her head where it was, so that she could see him, could watch what he liked most.

He was going slow with her, trailing his hand down over her breasts slowly, flicking over her nipple softly, and repeating the action when her eyes widened in shock at the feel of it. He toyed with her, playing between them both until her hips began shifting and moans flew out of her mouth uninhibitedly. She stopped worrying about what he thought, and caught herself up in what they were doing, what he was doing. Because he kept on looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the entire world, and she knew that she was with _Kakashi_ and that she didn't have to worry about a thing.

**"That's enough." **

Tsunade's voice broke through the atmosphere that had built up, the intense love, passion and worry of a girl giving herself over to her former sensei, "We have seen enough here."

"That is not entirely for you to decide, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade glared at the woman, her eyes bright against her pink cheeks that, like everyone else in the room, had built up as they had felt Sakura's memories and emotions of the experience. "I am not sure what you mean. You asked to see the first time that Kakashi Hatake had sex with my apprentice, from her point of view and that was what you got." Her tone was ice cold. "You could see clearly that it was past an age where she may have been forced by Kakashi, and by her thoughts and emotions that that was definitely not the case. It was also not at a time where it may have affected her standing as a ninja. There is nothing else related to that that you still ought to see."

"On the contrary, Hokage-sama, there is plenty left that we ought to see."

Tsunade frowed. "This is an invasion of privacy. Anything that you ask to see must be relevant."

The elder smiled. "Oh, there is plenty left that we need to see. After all, we never saw how it ended. Maybe towards the end your dear apprentice changed her mind?"

Tsunade looked at her for a minute longer before nodding and turning to Ino. "Well then, show us the _end_. By which I mean what happened afterwards, not a minute before."

Ino fought back a smile as she nodded, thankful for Tsunade's intervention on the behalf of her friend. Sakura's memories were not a damn porn video! She opened the memory, and let it fill the room, unclouded thoughts and emotions filling the circle.

Love. Relief. And happiness. She was fully satisfied, and the one thought that echoed in Sakura's mind as she drifted off to sleep was her gratitude. He's let her lead the events, so that she was in control and he had treated her with care. When all was said and done, the last thing that she felt...

Was that she was loved.

**A/N - I am sorry that I cut out all of the good bits. I just can't imagine Tsunade being all into voyeurism, but I'm sure that the elders might err... get their way later on :P I've written quite a few Kakasaku lemons, but they are usually one shots entirely unrelated to any larger piece, so it's slightly different writing into a fic. **

**There shall be more.**

**Thank you to: Fushigi yuki, Laurie and Temarilyn for reviewing! (Next chapter I shall post at the beginning your imaginary friends :L)  
><strong>

**Fushigi yuki - Yeah, I know, silly Neji! But on the plus side... now we get to find out what they have been up to!**

**Laurie - I suppose I forgive you! :L *hug* Yeah, they're all gonna go through it, but Sakura had to be first, just cause 'Kakasaku Dude'! Heh heh, Kakashi is so fitt!**

**Temarilyn - Yup, shit is gonna hit the fan for poor Ino... :'( *tears up* I'll have to try and fix it somehow... Yep! I think the elders are always gonn abe harsh as hell, let Tsunade reign Queen! :L**

**R&R Guys! **

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxxxx  
><strong>


	12. What to do next?

**Chapter 12 **

**I promised some friends…**

**Fushigi yuki – **

**Name: Kumiko**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair : Long, plaited, brown**

**Eyes: A faint purple with hints of silver**

**Build: Slight**

**Height: Average **

**Personality : Kumiko is a quiet yet humorous individual, and can also be quite promiscuous if the situation calls for it *wink wink* ;)**

**Laurie –**

**Name: Nori**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair: Eye level fringe, sandy coloured**

**Eyes: Gold (But not is a Twilight kinda way :P)**

**Build: Slim but not scrawny**

**Height: Around 6ft**

**Personality: A Naruto-like determination without the loudness. Smooth talking if slightly sarcastic. :)**

**Temarilyn – **

**Name: Suzuki**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair: Blonde (maybe almost silver)**

**Eyes: Silver**

**Build: Muscled; not ripped more like lightly toned**

**Height: Hmmm… 5ft 2. (Same as me on an optimistic day)**

**Personality: Coy, intelligent, good at getting what she wants. Be very afraid!**

**888**

Kakashi glared from his spot by the wall, knowing full well that they hadn't even looked his way since entering the room, but wanting to express his outrage all the same. What right did they have to see that? And what right did they have to see that from Sakura's point of view at that? Surely his would have sufficed. They wouldn't need to view anything remotely sexual to know if she was sincere.

And she was Sakura; of course she was.

He supposed he ought to be grateful though for the shades of grey. If they simply worked on a yes or no basis, he would be prison. If he'd been smart, he would have told Sakura to ask for some 'tuition', but they'd been too swept up in each other and in hiding their relationship completely to think things through. They really should have been sneakier. Anko was gonna get away with banging Hinata simply 'cause Tsunade suggested it.

Life was not fair.

He sighed in relief as the chain broke and Sakura was escorted back to their merry group by Ibiki, who raised one cold eyebrow as Kakashi squeezed her hand and offered her a smile.

"You next, Romeo."

Kakashi held his head high; all eyes were on him during his walk if shame over to Ino. Why had they put the group so far away? Their memories could not lie, so there was no sense in intimidation.

"Can you remove the glove please, Kaka- uh, Hatake-san." Ino recovered quickly as she held out a hand to touch his own.

It was with indignation that he did as he was told. Those gloves had become a part of him, and he was very reluctant for skin to skin contact with anyone other than Sakura. It wasn't something that he was used to, in fact, when Team 7 had been younger(and still now for Naruto and Sasuke) he had only shown some small sign of affection by ruffling their hair. That was all.

Still, he placed his hand in hers awkwardly, and waited for the elders' instructions. The reply didn't shock him.

"Same as before. You know what we want to see."

He glared briefly before Tsunade butted back in. It was her, after all, that ran this place. At the end of the day, the final say would be hers.

"No. There is no need to see that exact scene again. And certainly not if you wish the details to be filled in. You are deliberately sorting through in a manner that could be illegal; I will not tolerate the exploitation of my employees."

"Then we shall see the begining and the end of the scene, same as before."

Unease filled him as Ino began the memory that they had required. How would Sakura see it? Would it feel the same way that it had for her? What if she wasn't satisfied with it? What if she found something lacking? He wasn't as young as she, and a fair lot more jaded. He didn't see things in the same way that she could. What if she came to the wrong conclusion?

What if she thought that he didn't care?

He concentrated on the way that the memory felt rather than the actions that were taking place. He knew what had happened, had replayed the event sin his mind many a time that he had been seperated from her. What he'd never really thought about was how it felt, and how it would feel to other people.

He hoped that they would speed up, and skip it straight to the end. That was what worried him. How had he felt once they was done? Had he felt any guilt that they would be able to pounce on? Surely he should have. He'd been her first. He should have felt something about that, that he had deflowered his beatiful, innocent young girlfriend. Hadn't he?

A smooth feeling of happiness and fullfillment washd over him as they finally skipped it, and the feeling hit. Because it startled even him. It felt so intense, and so confusing and so private that it could not possibly leave anyone in any doubt.

Because everyone in the room now knew of his excessive love for Sakura Haruno.

"Ahm." One of the elders coughed politely, breaking into the awed silence and breaking the group's concentration, and he took a moment to chance a glance toward Sakura, knowing that she wouldn't have to remove his mask to see his expression. She knew everything about him, and the look on her face was happy and embarrased, but no where near as shocked as he himself was.

She'd known how he felt long before he ever did.

"Fine." A woman with long grey hair and an authoritive, deep, gravelly voice spoke for their group. He couldn't have anticipated what they would finally decide.

"We would like to see everything."

Tsunade's eyebrows rose incredulously. "Everything? "

The elder nodded. "Yes, we would like to see an unsorted collection of memories between the two."

Ino piped up a little, mockingly. "Of course they are going to be in order. The mind stores things both chronologically and in association order."

"We simply meant without _you_ sorting them, Yamanaka-san."

Looked like things were going to get slightly catty sometime soon. Maybe catty enough to give an opportunity for Sakura and himself to escape? Kakashi discreetly eyed both Ino and the Elder, and took in everything he saw, assured by the results. Yeah, it was very likely.

"Well, there will be a lot that is of no interest whatsoever. Where would you like to start?"

"Start when he realised that he _had feelings for her_." The Elder finished sarcastically, looking as though those words disgusted her.

Kakashi felt intensely sorry for anything that had _her_ affection. She seemed more of a,uh, tough love kind of person.

And not in a good way.

"As you wish." Ino nodded coolly before turning to Ibiki. "Shall we get started then?"

**A/N - I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I promise that updates are going to be a lot lot quicker. As you can see, this is being taken into a new direction - we are now going to have the story of Kakashi and Sakura, and potentially the story of Ino and Jiraiya as a result. Fun times are ahead.**

**Thank you to: Laurie, chronicxxinsanity, Temarilyn, Fushigi yuki, ItzLiam and Angelmana for reviewing! **

**Sorry for no naughty things in this chapter. :'( Should be some soon though.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxxxx**


	13. Memories

**A/N – Beware the mass of clichés in this chapter! **

_**Begin**_**flashback**_**end**_

**beginnormalend**

**Chapter 13**

_Kakashi frowned at_ the coffee cup clutched in his cold hand, seeping it's heat out until the temperature became almost unbearable. It wasn't often that he drank coffee, but on days as cold as this it was the best thing that didn't make him seem slightly less ninja. It warmed him, and the caffeine being bad for him gave it a kind of pedestal in his rather regimented life. For him what went in his body was always well planned out, for a specific purpose and it felt oddly brightening on such a crap day to consume something that he shouldn't, and to have it warm his cold body.

And he would be pretty embarrassed to ask the waitress for a hot chocolate, as much as he hated to admit it. It wouldn't exactly do wonders for his macho image and he didn't even have a girl with him to 'endure' it for.

Damnit.

Snow always seemed to lure the little ones outside and away from anything productive, and it stirred something in him that he didn't particularly want to admit to.

"Need anything else hon?" The old lady came and cleared his plate out of the way, patting him on the shoulder as she did. That had taken some time to get used to, but after a while he realised that she almost tried to adopt her regular customers, one of them being him. At the end of the day, he'd found that he didn't really mind her mothering. "How about some hot chocolate. I've made a new one and I need a willing subject to test it on!" Her eyes twinkled mischievously, and as per usual with the old woman he agreed.

"This one is mint with a hint of strawberry. It would suit your girl down to the ground." She indicated to the pink and green sprinkled on the top of the pale cerise cream. "She hasn't been here in a while."

"It's too cold for us to train." Kakashi replied, smiling at her. "It's much preferable for me to get under your feet here than get drowned in snow."

Laughted lit up her face. "Yes, she can be a vicious one." She set down a plate with a brownie on with a wink. "Might as well build your strength up before she pummels you into the ground."

"Absolutely."

And then she walked off, the only thought that fully registered in his mind being that the drink _was_ perfect for Sakura.

The marshmallows were the exact _colour of her hair._

888

_Kakashi squinted his eye_ to read his book, or at least tried to but the words were almost completely obliterated by the bright light refusing to leave his reading material alone. He sighed. The only purpose this could possibly serve right now was making it look like he was extremely busy, but that would never do to put off Naruto.

Oh, no. The boy had only been talking for a solid forty five minutes already, and he didn't particularly mind that he hadn't even gotten so much as a nod or 'yeah' out of Kakashi since they had exchanged greetings. Some people were just _too_ difficult to discourage.

A waft of mint and strawberry filled his senses and Kakashi grinned. He could always let _her_ deal with the boy. Naruto always wanted to talk to Sakura-chan.

She did, after all, provide much better conversation.

"Yo, Sakura!" Kakashi's smile was genuine as he raised one hand in lazy greeting. "Come join us!"

"I-," Sakura blushed as the two drew close to her. "I can't right now, sorry." Her eyes flickered around frantically and Kakashi leaned in closer to her.

"Looking for someone?"

"Uh, yes." Sakura breathed out quickly, her flush only deepening and causing a dead weight to drop inside the copy ninja. "I'm just waiting for someone."

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Disgust was written on both of the men's faces as they watched their precious Sakura-chan walk off with _Kiba_ of all people. Kiba.

Naruto was overreacting too, right? So maybe it was just natural instinct to want to protect someone who was going off with dog-boy. Gai had not been very happy at all when he had tried coming onto Tenten. He had vowed that if necessary he would give the boy a talking to.

So why did he _really_ feel the urge to break the boy's limbs? Maybe he was just being _a bit extreme._

Ino smirked slightly at Kakashi as that memory was pulled away and leant into him quickly as the next one began. "Did you have anything to do with his loss of memory?"

"I have no idea whatsoever what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't." Ino wanted to say more, but the elders were starting to pay attention to them so she returned to watching the memory that was playing out around her.

888

_It had worked_. Kakashi hid his smirk behind his book as he mostly hid his interest in the topic. "Really, Naruto? You have to be absolutely certain before telling someone something about someone else, even if you trust them not to gossip about it. What actually happened?"

"No one has any idea. All we know is that Kiba is missing about 7 hours' worth of memory and has no clue why on earth he is in the hospital." Naruto paused for a moment, letting the suspense build while wearing a frankly frightening smile. "And Sakura dumped him, to put the icing on the cake!"

He didn't have to worry anymore, he lied to himself. That was the reason for the elated feeling inside him that nothing in the world would be able to force down.

_That had to be it. There was nothing else in the world that it could be._

888

**A/N – I know, that was a rather short chapter, but it seemed fitting to cut it off there; the memories from the next chapter are going to show him actually taking a more active approach to Sakura, so it seemed good to leave it here for now. I also might have it written more fluidly – without all the stopping and starting between memories.**

**Thank you to: ****Fushigi yuki, Temarilyn, jen, Laurie and Themis Decima for reviewing. Thanks for the forgiveness Laurie, and yup Themis, I have my laptop back! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxxx**


	14. Overprotective

**Chapter 14**

"Well, to start with our teams today are going to be slightly different. Rather than working in our usual matched pairs, we'll be splitting so that Sakura and I are captains, and each team will battle it out." Kakashi flicked over a page in his book as he waited for the inevitable complaints that he would have to fence off, only for them not to come.

"Who's on which team?"

Internally, Kakashi started at Naruto's voice. He'd done exactly what Kakashi had wanted. He hadn't asked 'who gets to go on Kakashi's team?'

A happy smile spread under Kakashi's mask.

He and Sakura were equals.

And now Sasuke and Naruto knew it too.

So of course, there would be no harm whatsoever in walking her home.

"Yeah, alright mate!" Yet another voice hollered its way into Kakashi's thoughts, tearing to shreds his already thin concentration and he glared into the empty white space of the wall facing him as he chucked back yet more of the potent drink in his left hand. The right, as usual, was holding onto his book.

The book that he hadn't really read much of in the last half hour.

Sakura would be done with her shift at the hospital soon. In about twelve and a half minutes, not that he was counting. Should he go? Would she be offended by either the idea of not being able to protect herself, or the idea of _him_ trying to walk her home? He hoped that she would let him. It was festival night; the place was filled with drunks, drunks who were a lot worse at behaving themselves than he was. There was no way that he was going to leave her alone out there.

She was his to protect.

It was late, that much was obvious. Kakashi refused to lift his collar, or show any outward sign of weakness, but the cols really hit him hard. It was one of the real disadvantages of working his body all of the time; he didn't have enough fat on him, and he knew this, but he couldn't afford to let himself lapse in other areas.

At least if he didn't die of pneumonia he'd be able to kick the ass of any asshole out tonight. That much was comforting.

The walk to the hospital was a lonely and somewhat unusual one; he knew the way from the hospital to his home perfectly well, but it felt rather bizarre to be making the journey in reverse. This was probably the route that Sakura took to work every day unless she was late, and yet to Kakashi it might as well have been a whole new world. One that he wouldn't mind getting used to.

He stopped on the corner of the building rather than outside the door, something that he knew would stop him either getting in the way of drunken casualties being brought in and would avoid any unwanted attention. Since he wasn't half _in_ the hospital like that stupid idiot with a ridiculous scarf and a cup of coffee, he wouldn't be mistaken for someone who needed help.

Although that half-wit really did look like he did.

Sakura was supposed to be done in about half a minute more, so Kakashi slouched against the wall without his book. She would only complain if she saw him with it. Then try to steal it from him, as had become her most recent hobby. It was like the mask, except the boys didn't try and help with this one, they just watched with amusement instead.

And to be honest, Kakashi didn't particularly mind when it was only Sakura doing the chasing.

The woosh of the automatic doors opening alerted him to someone leaving the building, and so Kakashi looked up discreetly to see who it was.

A pink haired angel. Strands of hair stuck to her neck and face to show the pure effort that she had put into that shift, and her tired, heavy lidded eyes were still bright and sparkling with happiness at her shift. Clearly no one had died that day. That sparkle left whenever she lost a patient, no matter how many times it happened. The empathetic kunoichi would never become accustomed to death.

Her hand reached out for him, that man and tugged lightly, playfully on that _ridiculous_ scarf and Kakashi…

Kakashi went home alone, unseen by the object of his affections that never looked his way.

888

"Try harder." Kakashi's voice was hard as he forced his eyes to remain on his book rather than on his infuriated pink haired teammate. She was practically radiating anger, and somewhere deep down inside him he couldn't blame her. He knew that the way that he was treating her was unfair, and hell it was also uncalled for, but he also couldn't bring himself to look at her, her sweet, sweet face that he shouldn't be getting too used to, or her petite, flexible body that must remain fully clothed; especially in his thoughts. It wouldn't do for him to think about her like that. All it would do would be disrupt the team and possibly cause injuries. Besides, it seemed that she had plenty of men lined up already.

She could obviously do better, and he could do without the drama. Besides, he didn't let people close enough to love them.

Right.

888

They had to be tiring now. Everyone was.

All feeling was forced deep below as Kakashi surreptitiously searched around for his teammates, forcing himself to keep it in equal capacity to saving his own ass. He could almost guarantee that no one would live if he died. Team 7 worked terribly when forced to work without instruction. The only person who would be able to take control would be Sakura, and that fool of a girl held her heart on her sleeve. She wouldn't hop into his shoes as soon as his body cooled, despite how desperately he wanted to think otherwise. She needed him more than the others did, and deep down he knew that she always had.

He found her in his peripherals, hurling as much abuse at her opponents as she physically could, and it brought a smile beneath his mask in a way that little else could. Of course, she was doing fine without him.

With this thought in place, Kakashi finished off his current opponent and lurch forward a couple of hundred feet.

This shit was about to get nasty.

* * *

><p>Kakashi felt oddly alone as his fight finally ended and he was surrounded by calm, feeling lightly the background movements of chakra from his teammates and their remaining opponents. Maybe it was time to lend a hand, be it needed or not.<p>

It was instinct that caused him to head for Sakura first, that was all. He could have just as easily have headed for Naruto or Sasuke, and there was no way in hell that he was going to fight with himself over it. When the strong metallic stench of her blood tinged his nostrils, he knew that it wasn't himself he needed to fight.

Sakura was staggering badly, her pale weak form unable to stay steady through the numerous injuries and the blood loss. Her condition wasn't critical, and he knew that, but that did not do a single thing to correctly combat his flare of fear and protectiveness towards her. She was his. His to protect, and they had to damn right.

His kunai flung out of his hands with no conscious effort, and the rest of him and his jutsu followed in rapid succession.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" he tore into her, his words more forceful than he'd hoped. He saw her almost visibly flinch. Almost. Sakura was nothing if not a woman who stood her ground. And she did it well.

"Fighting them off, _sensei_. Isn't that what I was supposed to do?" the returned malice in her words shook him, but nowhere near as much as the use of his title, something that hadn't been in her vocabulary for quite a while now. She was behaving as if she was a child.

No, she was behaving as if she thought he still thought of her as a little girl. Well she was damn wrong.

"Exactly," He hissed. "You were supposed to fight them off. You were never supposed to get hurt."

Her green eyes narrowed dangerously. "And absolutely _none_ of that is your blood on your shirt?"

"That's completely different Sakura. _You_ were never supposed to get hurt."

"I'm a ninja Kakashi, trained by you. Of course I'm not going to always come out unscathed." He could see her features pinch a little in hurt, and her eyes glitter sadly. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect. Maybe Naruto or Sasuke have done well enough for you?"

Her words were bitter, and he knew that she didn't mean them. She was just trying to cut him because she was hurt. And he would not rise to her bait, he couldn't. He was still too shaken from the sight of her, so pale and fragile fighting alone. He wanted to protect her.

"You've always been too good for me." He snarled angrily. "Don't ever think you are not good enough, because you are. Anyone who ever says you are not only say so because you let them. You are perfect, you are everything. You are important to me, and I'll be damned if I lose you too!"

Her gasp of shock was cut off by his kiss, maskless and all.

It was fierce, and passionate, and everything that either of them had learnt the other to be. It was the kind of kiss that they both read about but never shared with other people. It was cheesy, it was cliché, and it was everything that they had both always secretly wanted but never had.

She felt so perfect in his arms, she fit so beautifully as he slid his arms around her, locking her into his cage. She didn't want him to let go, and he knew it. He knew she felt the same way. After so long, how could she not?

His tongue battle hers, lips brushing and teeth scraping until he came to his senses and found that she was shivering. It had begun to rain, and her chakra depleted, weak form was vulnerable to it's fast needles as it hit them.

"I think it might be a good idea to go to a hotel tonight."

Sakura smiled shyly up at him, and he knew that she had drawn the conclusion that he was now doing his best to fight down.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that there is nothing else I can do?"<p>

"You sound like I'm on my deathbed," Sakura returned playfully. "Is there anything that I should know?"

Kakashi glared, and she rolled her eyes before correcting her reply. "No, there is nothing else you can do. Until I am completely rested and my chakra is back to normal I cannot heal myself, and that involves teaching my techniques to you, too. You'll just have to learn some patience. It's not like we're in a hurry."

Too right. He'd sent Naruto and Sasuke ahead to tell Tsunade why they were late, and now he was definitely noticing their absence. Not missing them, but noticing their absence. Especially as she lay back on the bed in rather short shorts and a black tank top that hid the bandages that he'd had to wrap around her wounds. Looked like she'd washed her hair in the sink as well while he'd gone to get food. As a medic, she wouldn't have used the bath or shower so soon after having her injuries wrapped, but there was definitely no more blood in it and it held an extra shine. He wondered briefly whether her hair would smell like usual or like some crappy hotel shampoo before throwing caution to the winds and going to check.

His arms came gently around her, holding her close rather than pulling her, and his bare nose buried its way into her hair, inhaling deeply. Yes, the shampoo was different, but thickly laid underneath was a scent that was most definitely Sakura. And the change in fragrance wasn't a bad one, just a change.

It wasn't the shampoo that he had grown attached to. It was Sakura.

888

He was so close to her, but held himself up in a way that didn't leave a single millimeter of skin touching, even his hair not touching hers. It framed her face, creating a silver curtain around her that slid shadows over her pale face and flushed cheeks, highlighting the colour of her eyes. He liked the way it looked, the way she looked with his hair in her face, a part of him. He loved how she was close enough to feel his every breath, that she would feel it when he lost his well-maintained self-control. He leaned down, so slowly, just watching her eyes; searching inside their bright, happy depths. He was watching to see if this was what she wanted, because that was what was most important to him. His nose brushed hers, and he smiled as she couldn't stop it wrinkling up and she tilted her face up to his. She wanted him to kiss her, he could tell. He'd let her at least start this though. He knew that they were going out of her usual depth.

She pushed forwards quickly, pressing her lips against his gently, only for him to retreat quickly after less than a second with a smirk. She chased after him and so the game began. She kissed he moved, she kissed and he moved until she found herself switching their bodies over, pressing her hands against his hips until he lay on his back, entirely at his mercy or so he let her think. She lowered her weight down, settling against him with a blush as she felt his erection brush her thigh and then her stomach as she moved. Kakashi let out an almost silent growl at the feel of it. She was getting him het up already, but didn't seem to know what to look for to realise it.

Sakura blushed as she shyly reached down to touch it, wrapping her hand around it and he groaned lightly, urging her on. Her touch was like lightning, sending fast electric jolts through his body. He could tell though that she was overthinking it, he brow furrowing lightly as she began to explore him. Pleasure hit and a throaty groan left him as she ran her thumb over his head lightly. She was so methodical, always had been. It was only the pleasure that stopped him from letting out a laugh as she worked from top to bottom.

She was driving him insane, and her innocence in this invoked a fierce protectiveness and adoration for the girl hovering above him. She bit a lip for a moment, sending yet another jolt of arousal to his decidedly ready cock and then surprise really hit him as she lifted one of his hands and moved it to cover her own. He tried to force himself to relax, but couldn't, and his hand was claw-like as she moved it, tense with forcing himself to be patient and gentle with her.

He could be patient. If that involved 45 minutes of her mentally mapping out his penis then so be it.

"Show me what to do." She demanded quietly, and Kakashi could hear the embarrassment in her voice. He loved her so much, this wonderful, beautiful, talented and strong girl, and it was time she knew it. He wasn't going to embarrass her, or say anything thoughtless. She was giving him something that he never would have expected from her before that mission, even up until now he was having difficulty believing that this was real. That she wasn't going to leave and make wild passionate love to some dork with a bad scarf. He'd never had sex with a virgin before, not once, and it was because for one, he rarely bothered to have sex. He didn't particularly feel any need for a hand in his release. And if he did, it generally wasn't someone that he was going to stay close to, and he didn't think anyone should have their first time as something meaningless. Sakura was the first person that he truly trusted himself too stay with. How could he not? She meant the world to him.

Ignoring the part of himself that wanted nothing more than to flip them and lose himself in her, he tilted her head up with his spare hand, smiling at her as he began to move his hand with hers, guiding her in the learning of his body. It was something new that he had learned with her. It wasn't enough to want someone to fight their way in. Sometimes you had to lend them a hand.

He tried to stay slow with her, trailing his hand down over her breasts slowly, flicking over her nipple softly, and repeating the action when her eyes widened. He toyed with her, playing between them both until her hips began shifting and moans flew out of her mouth uninhibitedly. She wa ready now, more than enough, and he was certain that the moment he slid his hand down far enough to touch her she would be soaking.

She was. His fingertips drowned in her juices and he slid them along her slick sex, her scent staining him and reaching his nose as he inhaled deeply. He kissed her again, lightly now, a gentle brushing of lips that was meant to reassure her as he slid two fingers deep inside.

Outside of the memory, Kakashi was wondering why no one had bothered to stop this memory yet. He didn't bother to say anything either. He was too busy being lost in the best memory of his entire life.

**A/N – Aaaaaaand we are back to the beginning of the circle! I am so sorry that I have not been updating! I honestly have no real excuse. Hm… the next chapter may have some Mrated content. Aren't you lucky?**

**Thank you to: jen, Rayne, Temarilyn and Laurie for reviewing. You guys are the greatest!**

**Rayne: Thank you for your ultra-long review; it really made me smile! If you could lend a hand then that would be absolutely wonderful! Thank you loads!**

**Cheers for reading,**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxxx**


	15. Cattle in a field

**Chapter 15**

He held her tightly afterwards, trying to appease the large ache inside him that told him that she could never be quite close enough, and that he needed her to be everything. Everything that she already was and everything that she could possibly be. A teammate, a friend, a lover, something more.

The ache inside him recognised this as the one person that he would never be able to let go.

888

The small crowd let out a collective breath as Ino dissolved the memory that they stood in, leaving them to calm their straight-backed, expectant, longing bodies. Everyone here had felt how he had felt, knew the truth, and there was absolutely no reason to continue unless they thought that Kakashi only felt that way after sex. What a ridiculous idea.

Nonetheless, Ibiki frowned and nodded to her as she watched him out of the corner of her eye for instruction. Fine. Just one more.

888

It was with great reluctance that Kakashi returned Sakura to her apartment late the next day. It was taunting him, the sight of her building getting closer, and it took all of his self-restraint not to hold her hand as they walked. They could run off and make out in an alleyway, whisper dirty comments when no one was watching or sneak off to his bedroom to make love, but he couldn't hold her hand in a public place. It infuriated him. Sakura too, if her body language was anything to go by.

"Um…" Sakura hesitated as they reached her front door and Kakashi waited patiently for whatever it was that she wanted to say. "I-" She took a deep breath and met his gaze shyly. "D'you wanna come in for some tea?"

He smirked; they'd had tea just before they left his place. "Of course, Sakura. That would be lovely."

His step visibly lightened as the two entered, smiling happily at the idea of spending more time together. Ino had clearly taken advantage of Sakura's absence, both realised, smirking wryly at a pair of large trousers slung over the back of a chair.

Kakashi recognised them as Jiraiya's.

The Kakashi od the present grimaced as he realised that now everyone else knew this too.

888

"Enough!" Tsunade roared. "Bring Jiraiya to me! Now!"

"Hokage-sama, perhaps we should stick to the matter at hand here?"

"What? These two? Kakashi's as likely to have raped her as Ino is to be an A cup! I want Jiraiya here! Now!"

"Hokage-sama, there are people on trial here, and there is nothing illegal in-"

"I said, BRING JIRAIYA HERE!" She screamed, her fists glowing blue as she glared at an unsuspecting intern who immediately ran to do as Tsunade had asked. As preoccupied as they were, no one paid attention to the soft, happy looks shared between Kakashi and Sakura.

"We're done for today!" She snapped finally, storming from the room and leaving the elders to decide what to currently do with their witnesses.

Put them in a large room like cattle in a field apparently.

Sakura sighed against Kakashi's right bicep as her large green eyes scanned the room. There were several chairs and three sofas arranged together around a coffee table and a kitchen unit behind that. There was also a toilet through a door to the side.

Well at least it was a slightly glorified holding cell.

With a light groan, Sakura took Kakashi's hand and dragged him into the kitchen to search for tea, only releasing him long enough to fill up the kettle. She placed it on the oven, and Kakashi placed his hands on her hips, and she turned her head to face the others. "Would anyone like one?"

Predictably, she was met by Anko growling and searching for something stronger.

888

Tsunade had already found it, alone in her office as she was, and had perched herself on her window-seat, staring out at the village below with sad, thoughtful eyes. As Hokage she had final say, and Jiraiya's memories would be viewed tomorrow. She had won the battle against the elders, but not the war against being alone. Instinctively, the blonde woman reached up to her neck, only to find empty space where she had once found comfort there in the form of a necklace that she had given to Naruto. She'd finally learned to let go, but was yet to find something to fill the space. Would she be able to handle seeing the final piece of her team with the woman that as a child she had always wanted to be?

Tsunade snorted. Despite the henge, she knew that she was never really going to be like that.

What would she do? How would she react? She wanted to scream and cry and rage now, but only tomorrow would show how she really felt about this.

With a forced laugh and a shake of her head, Tsunade tipped the bottle back until she had rid it of its contents. Regardless of the amount of alcohol that she consumed, she knew that she would be unable to sleep tonight.

888

"How long do you think we have to be here then?" Tenten asked them, everyone looking up to see her wide eyes darting about them all. "I mean, they're now talking to Jiraiya and Ino as well, and it's gonna take even longer." She glanced at Kakashi and Sakura. "Particularly since it looks like we have to stay even once our turn is done."

"I'm not sure, my dearest, but in these particularly challenging times we need to master our own emotions and energy! Let's consider it training!"

Even Tenten rolled her eyes at that.

"I think we ought to get some rest." Ibiki slid in quickly, a quick look over his angry kunoichi telling him that the irritated woman would not last much longer without exploding. Even once Ino had left, presumably to spend some quality time with Jiraiya before Tsunade killed them, he had stayed. There was no way that he was leaving Anko alone in here.

Although that wasn't particularly out of fear for her. The mere sight of the cramped space and plain white walls was honestly enough to send her on a torture rampage, something that he could definitely identify with. She couldn't stand locked in spaces, and just the knowledge that the door was locked was surely enough to get her back up. So ignoring the watchful eyes around them, Ibiki wrapped her in his arms and held her close, a tender feeling emerging when she hid her face in his chest. Thankfully, everyone had the common sense to remain silent.

888

"What's going to happen?" Ino whispered softly, her small hands stroking their way along Jiraiya's chest and stomach, playing with the feel of his skin.

"I don't know love." He responded just as quietly, his nose burrowing through her hair to feel it stroking his cheeks, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"What if they take you away from me?" She stuttered out, the words that they had so far avoided. She was so worried… there was no way that she could possible contain it anymore.

"Ino, darling, I promise you I will do _anything_ in my power to stop that from happening. There is nothing wrong in what we are doing, and I have all the faith in the world that they ought to let us go with nothing more than a tap on the wrist. They won't take you from me without a fight first."

"But.." Ino was choking back tears now at the unfairness of it all. "This isn't based on the law. The elders said that they didn't care. It's entirely based on Tsunade. And who knows what she will decide?" She looked up at him desperately. "Do you know?"

"No, love. Tsunade is rather unpredictable and I think it will depend greatly on what she sees in my memories of you."

"I-" Ino cut off again as her tears made themselves known, but rather than finish her sentence she tilted her head up to him, something that she wouldn't have done in the past. With previous lovers she had been forceful and demanding, taking what she wanted in a fashion not dissimilar from themselves. She was different with Jiraiya; both of them were willing to give to the other and to ask before taking. It was gentler than anything she had experience before, and she found a lot more pleasure in it.

He pressed his lips against hers, answering her silent request. They moulded perfectly together, moving passionately against her own and turning her on in a way that just couldn't be achieved by grabbing and touching alone. She sighed into his mouth. He always knew exactly what she needed. He pressed harder against her, and Ino felt her head tipping back from the intensity of it all, only to be caught by one of his hands to prevent her neck from hurting. He used this leverage to tip her head to the side as he pulled away, baring her creamy skin to him while he covered it in open mouthed kisses, moving millimetres at a time. It both infuriated and aroused her; he always took his damn sweet time about it. It seemed like a century until he reached the junction between her neck and shoulder, following the line of her collarbone across to reach the hollow of her throat before nipping downwards, his tongue leaving his mouth when he reached her nipples. He covered everything inch of her body like this, nipping and kissing and licking until she was writhing beneath his, dripping with arousal and calling out his name frantically.

She pushed on his chest with frustration and he laughed, holding his place and lifting her hands above her head.

"Please… I need to touch you."

"No," He growled into her ear. "You'll have plenty of time to do what you want later, for now just let me love you."

She sighed, forcing her expression to stop melting and mock glared. "I'd be a lot more inclined to if you'd just hurry up and _fuck_ me."

Jiraiya traced his fingers down her jaw, his eyes roaming over her. "Ino, I know you're nervous… but you don't have to do that around me. I know you and love you."

"Make love to me. Please…"

She whimpered and his lips met hers in a gentle kiss.

"Much better."

They both sighed as he slid himself slowly inside her, their mouths resting against each other as they looked each other in the eye. If this was the last night that they could be together, then they were going to do it damn well properly. She was so wet, wrapped so tightly around him that, at the pace he was currently going, he soon wouldn't be able to move. His speed increased gradually, a slow process that changed whenever Ino tightened around him, until sweat was pouring off both of their forms and his grip on her thigh was almost brutal as he held it up, pounding into her whimpering form. Neither of them were too fond of dirty talk; they only used that if they were playing, and the only sounds in the room where sighs, moans, whispers of names, the wet sounds of him moving inside her as the slight rustle of his sack hitting against her. The sound of kisses, as they took into their mouths any piece of skin they could reach; Jiraiya's nipples as he leant over her to nuzzle her hair, Ino's calf as he held onto her knee.

Jiraiya's free hand halted in its tour of her body as he felt himself getting closer, lifting to cup her face and tangle in her mussed up hair. She was close too, he could feel it. He was moving his hardest know, keeping her clutched tight to him as he angled his thrusts to make her scream.

"I love you."

The usually hidden soft part of him rejoiced as that was what sent her over the edge.

She probably wouldn't have done that with anyone else.

888

The next morning came far too soon, and Jiraiya found himself leering at his beautiful lover as she dressed, not bothering to let her know he was awake until he had finished with his show. After all, a leopard never changes its spots.

He smiled when her shirt remained on the floor, one of his emerging to cover her instead. He smiled and hid a chuckle as she buttoned it most of the way up. Looked like she was keeping it. He couldn't say he minded, but her shirt wasn't going to be going with her. That could stay with him, along with a couple of pairs of her panties that 'couldn't be found' at certain points in time. She knew he had them, and she didn't mind.

She'd gone commando before anyway.

As usual, she hurried downstairs before he finished dressing, and took control of his kitchen, setting out the table and making a start on breakfast. It was horridly domesticated, and something that she hadn't done for any previous lovers. Jiraiya understood the message.

She was telling him that she loved him, that she wanted to stay with him, and that they were something more without having to find the words. For things like this the words didn't come easily to her, and she wasn't used to making herself vulnerable to someone, so when it was too hard to tell him how she felt, she showed him.

And he loved her for it.

As usual, he wrapped his arms around her, buried his head in her neck and silently told her that he was there to stay.

888

Ino schooled her expression into something that looked less like a mental patient and gritted her teeth for Ibiki to explain _yet again_ to the elders that there was no way she could edit his memories. It was ridiculous that they thought she would, and more ridiculous still that they were going to be so tough with this when they themselves had the day before opposed it.

Charming backstabbers.

She smiled softly as she received a subtly thumbs up from Kakashi and a mouthed 'good luck' from his pink haired counterpart. The two were joined together, their arms wrapped securely around each other and that alone was enough to boost Ino's spirit and chase away the terrible thoughts that were taking root in her mind. She couldn't change what was, and that was the point. They would see Jiraiya's memories exactly as they were, as they had done with Sakura and Kakashi, and then the elders if not the Hokage would have to be on their side.

There was no sense in worrying about the things that weren't set to happen.

They were waiting on Tsunade now, and that was likely the reason for their sudden disputes. Everyone was unsure of how she was going to react, and so a little irritable and jumpy. It was understandable, and she would just hold her head high and pretend she didn't care.

As lost in her thoughts as she was, Ino jumped when a large palm hit her own, Jiraiya's fingers entwining with hers as he took his place beside her, lifting her hand to his face. Having no natural aptitude for mind techniques, she would have to make contact with the skin on his head in order to access this easiest. Kakashi's sharingan was useful, as it kept all memory stored with easy access, allowing her to find it with the smallest of skin contact, needing only to touch his palm. Sakura and Jiraiya both made this difficult for her.

A loud bang announced the Hokage's arrival, and Jiraiya kissed her knuckles before releasing her hand, letting her reach his mind without obstruction. She kept her eyes on his, leaving the dealing of Tsunade up to the elders.

"Well, let's make this quick shall we? What would you like to see?"

Ino felt Tsunade's gaze on her, and forced herself not to turn around."

"Hit me with your best shot."

**A/N – Well, what can I say? I felt so bad about leaving this so long last time that I have updated again **_**already**_**! Aren't I nice? Bit of a cliché angst ridden chapter. But you'll have to soak it up anyways, things may start looking brighter soon!**

**Rustle. Hm. Not sure how I feel about that word, but the only other word that came to mind was thud. Seemed a bit heavy and a bit violent and a bit not right.**

**Thank you to: Lady Sassy Sas, WitchesRayne, Laurie and Temarilyn for reviewing.**

**Coming up …: Ino and Jiraiya go to Comic-Con!**

**Cheers for reading guys!**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxxx**


	16. ComicCon

**Chapter 16**

The memory that she found herself inside was not what she'd expected, and Tsunade had to admit that it knocked her off balance. There was nothing remotely sexual contained in it, and the tranquil happiness edged with desire and awe hit her like and ton of bricks. The curtains were open as far as possible and bright light shone through, giving an angelic glow to Ino as her hair and dress fluttered in the light breeze. The thin blue material lifted and fell easily, conforming to her pale curves whenever the air settled, her body making itself known through the sheer material.

She was beautiful, the breeze and the dress making her appear ethereal.

He fell into a trance as he lifted his pencil, they both did. He was captivated by her, focused entirely on capturing her in perfect detail, trying to recreate the effect that she had on him while knowing that it was impossible, that nothing could ever come close to the perfection of reality. It was difficult to tell how much time had passed as the picture began to take form, become real. Jiraiya knew that this drawing would never be displayed with the rest of his work. This moment belonged to him alone.

The moments like this, where he alone could memorise her. Could worship her with images. To him she was a goddess, and with him he was certain that he would never let her feel as anything else.

The light was changing from white to golden now, bathing her in the light she deserved. His final image was a contrast, a spectrum of the day. And every line and curve was the most beautiful he had ever seen.

Yes, this was his masterpiece. He'd never be able to illustrate his love, but he hoped that in this he at least came close. As he nodded happily and lifted his watercolour brush to add the background, manicured nails grabbed his wrist.

"Draw yourself in with me."

He frowned at her, but held his brush away. "Ino this drawing is one of my best; you are stunning. I'll draw us together some other time."

"No. This drawing is perfect. Don't ruin this; it's incomplete."

"It's finished." He frowned again, confused as he searched his work for error.

"No, it isn't." She smiled, her hand lifting to cup his cheek, stroking until his eyes met her own. "I'll never be complete without you."

Jiraiya turned and kissed her palm, a soft smile drifting across his features as he shared her sentiment. "I'm in the picture already darling. I'm in every line and every shadow."

"You've helped create me. Now you need to keep me company." She grinned and gestured towards her drawing-self. "I'm smiling, now I need you to keep me happy."

And so he drew himself in with her, his expression one of complete awe and devotion.

888

Tsunade's thoughts began long before the end of the memory. "In your books it's Ino, not me."

Jiraiya nodded. "Tsu,-" The blonde woman held up a hand for him to stop.

"They're not me. You shall make that known." She turned away and walked out of the room, calling behind her. "Leave. Now."

Jiraiya waited until the door banged behind her before turning to Ino, smiling gently at her somewhat confused face.

"Does she mean both of us or just you? Cause I'll be needed here if trials are to continue."

"I don't know, love." He responded, savouring the feel of her hand where it still hadn't moved from his face. "But we need to decide soon, as either way I am expected to leg it and spread the word. But I assume that it will be a lot easier if I have you with me."

"Ahem." An elder recovered her voice, and immediately made good use of it. "You two are to leave together. Trials are adjourned for the time being."

Her declaration was met by two happy grins and a series of groans.

_Stupid bitch_ everyone was thinking, but no one had the guts to say it aloud. If looks could kill, the elders would be dead as the group was escorted back to their 'rooms'.

"Well,"Tenten started. "At least this should only be a few days longer. It shouldn't take more than a day to check on me and Gai and perhaps a day more for Anko and Hinata. Three days at most if they insist on seeing Ibiki and Anko, and all of us on separate days."

"Yeah, only." Anko glared daggers at the methodical Tenten, who was a lot calmer than anyone would've expected of her. "And it depends on when Romeo and Juliet return from their wild adventures."

"Ay um, is there anything we could do to pass the time?"  
>"I shall come to the rescue of our boredom! This story began in the bright springtime of my youth…"<p>

Everyone settled in for a very long wait.

888

"So where exactly are we going? You've been driving this civilian transport for hours without us seeming to get anywhere. Why the hell couldn't we run?"

"Because we are going to a civilian place, and we want to fit in my dear. When in Rome…"

"When in Rome we create straight paths rather than winding ones that take up too much precious time."

Jiraiya laughed. "Can't argue there. But I'm also sure that these roads would have been straight at one point, but they need to be able to reach multiple places. See, it's actually quicker being able to travel between multiple places."

"Would've been quicker to run."

Jiraiya smiled softly at his anxious passenger and removed one of his hands from the steering wheel long enough to squeeze her hand. Ino, for all of her complaints and put-on-diva attitude was intimidated by this piece of civilian technology, and to be honest he couldn't blame her. The hidden villages were all around fifty years of so (at least) behind civilian technology, and cars and the like would likely never take root in their lifestyle. It would have to be a very slow transition if they did; currently the average genin could match the speed limit and could plan out a better root than his irritating satnav. A satnav that unfortunately he was driving without, as Ino had jumped high out of her seat when it gave its first command. Luckily, he had come here for the last two years, and at least had some recollection of the route, otherwise they would be stuffed. He was likely going to be late as it was.

He grinned to himself. At least the presence of his favourite model would likely inspire some forgiveness in his fans. No one could take a look at a woman like that and stay in a bad mood. There was no harm in looking.

But the moment anyone tried to talk to or touch her they would be dead. Regardless of what it did to sales.

The car park was completely full as he pulled in, and it was a rather good thing that he had a parking space reserved for him. If he hadn't already decided months ago that he would be making this event, they would have been really stuck for parking.

Ah, being a famous author really had its perks.

The table where his presence was supposed to be was surprisingly crowded already, despite his absence, and he could see a couple of organisers stationed around his area nervously. It was a shame he wasn't Kakashi; he could really so with an excuse for being late.

"Alright!" One of them yelled, coming forward to stand in front of the hyper crowd. "Here he is ladies and gentlemen! Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnd…. He appears to have a guest!"

Ino sighed and shifted subtly behind Jiraiya as the masses turned to stare at them, at her because she was holding his hand. If this were in Konoha, or anywhere other than this alien environment she would be laying it on perhaps too thick. After all, confidence was often key.

This… this however was something else entirely, and scarier than any S ranked mission. _This_ was a mob of Jiraiya's fangirls and fanboys. At home his books were mostly considered purely perverted, or at least not something to share with people. Romance novels weren't read in front of other people, and these ones had images. Here though, it seemed to be something perfectly normal, and all Ino could see was a mass of awed, adoring faces and a sea of orange books.

This was a land where Jiraiya was king. That was why it took a fair bit of effort to, to Jiraiya's amusement, straighten her form so that her chest and bum were most obvious, lift her head with a bordering on snooty half-smile-pout and lean against him, keeping her legs in full display.

For some bizarre reason that she couldn't quite understand, these people now looked at her too.

She was his model, and unbeknownst to them yet his lover, and she could be his queen.

"Quiet, please!" A member of security came forward to usher them up to the small stage, arms spread wide to keep away the wandering hands. "This is what you've all come for… what d'you have to say now?"

A loud roar erupted, and Jiraiya grinned happily at his fans. "I have to say, it is absolutely wonderful to be here, and you have to be the best crowd that I have seen in a _long_ time!"

He grinned again as he waited for them to quiet, squealing as if they didn't know he said that to pretty much every audience he was ever faced with. He reached for Ino's hand and held her close to him. "I have someone to introduce you all to! This is Ino Yamanaka, my model, my muse and the beautiful holder of my heart! What d'you all think about her? Beautiful isn't she?"

Ino rolled her eyes and blushed at his incredible cheesiness, and also sweetness. There was something unbelievably cute about him talking to a crowd about her, and a smile spread across her face happily. She pulled his head down so that she could kiss his cheek quickly, and was shocked by the amount of cameras clicking at the sight.

"Might as well give them something more." Jiraiya whispered huskily, his eyes trailing her face.

Tsunade would definitely be satisfied that they'd spread the word, as the flashed were blinding as he lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

888

They stayed for the second day too, met with an equally excited reception from Jiraiya's fans, and were fairly certain that come the next day Google would have plenty of pictures of them to make Tsunade happy. It was exhausting, this new world and so Ino fell asleep on the journey home once the excitement wore off, happy that she had become a part of Jiraiya's world, and that now everyone knew it. She didn't wake as he older lover lifted her from the car, gently cradling her to his chest. He entered through the door with her, content in that they no longer had to hide it.

**A/N – Well that was a very odd Jiraiya X Ino chapter! I'm not too sure where I got that idea from, but hopefully it didn't crash and burn too badly. I know that Tsunade exploding was probably expected, but I thought it through and thought that this was better.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaand you got it! Next shall be… Ank/Ibi Ank/Hina or Ten/Gai? THE CHOICE IS YOURS! *superman pose***

**Thank you to: Fushigi yuki, Temarilyn and Laurie for reviewing. You guys rock!**

**Cheers for reading, R&R Guys!**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxx**


	17. Knucklehead

**A/N – The last chapter! Oh no!**

**Chapter 17**

"You're late!"

Ino internally growled at the sharpness of Tsunade's voice as she reprimanded her for something that she wasn't even guilty of. In fact, she was there ten minutes early and she wasn't going to let her damn good mood be killed by a jealous, grumpy old lady. She hid her frown behind a long sip of the steaming coffee that she had brought with her, her early night having been… disrupted somewhat. Once he'd carried her inside, Jiraiya had seemingly felt that he ought to be thanked for it.

Not that she particularly minded. Quite the opposite, and that was why she was calm enough not to rise to the poisonous bait of the much esteemed Hokage. Instead, she bowed her head slightly and murmured a polite 'apologies, Hokage-sama' and took her place without further comment. Best not to anger the beast.

"You." She snapped at Anko, who gritted her jaw in response to the finger now pointing at her. "You're next. Let's get this whole thing over with." She turned to sneer at Ino once again. "_Everything_ that you can find on her with Miss Hyuga."

"But Hokage-sama," One brave (or slightly cocky) elder put in. "You've already told us that this was approved by yourself, and also we're more concerned about the allegations between her and her boss."

Tsunade's glare could be compared to medusa. "Well, let's not leave a hint of a doubt then, shall we?" She snapped her fingers at Ino. "The torture enthusiast first, then the shy brat."

"Alrighty!" Ino sang as she placed her hand gently on the woman's forehead, reaching out to form the chain with Ibiki.

"Quiet!" Tsunade roared, and Ino quickly hid her grin at the suddenly silent Kakashi and Sakura. She had to agree with them though; she'd heard what they were muttering and she was curious about Tenten and Gai too. At least that explained the jumpsuit.

She had a good feeling about today.

888

She was right to. All of the cases were dealt with quickly, and around seven hours later saw her headed home to get ready, grab Jiraiya and go to the pub with the other victims of Tsunade's wrath. Her smile was a mile wide, and one that was matched by Gai's and Sakura's, and Kakashi's crinkled eyes suggested his too. Despite the whole group having seen him without his mask now, he still saw fit to keep it on.

He and Sakura were one of the most adorable couples that she had ever seen, and despite the oddness of the situation they seemed to fit. The same could be said for the other couples too; Hinata and Naruto included although she had yet to tell him. Ino smirked. She predicted that Anko's rather graphic lessons might go to good use. The woman was definitely straight, that much was for certain, however she really was a hands-on kind of teacher.

And apparently rather good at it. It was a good thing that Hinata had her sights set so much on Naruto, otherwise the woman might find herself with a shy little Hyuga fangirl. Much to Ibiki's jealous distaste.

Ino grinned again, pulling her body neatly through her bedroom window, finding Jiraiya sat on her bed waiting for her.

It felt good to be in the open.

888

Kakashi and Sakura were already sat rather… _closely_ on the sofa by the time that they emerged, Jiraiya in his standard gear and Ino in something decidedly more dressy. The look in their eyes, or eyes as the case may be, was one so soft and so happy, that it brought a new light to the others' faces, their hands reaching for each other to entwined tightly.

Sakura turned a little to grin at them. "Time to go?"

888

The bar was crowded and their table even more so, despite a fair bit of seat sharing going on. They'd caught Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru on the way over, and were fairly certain that Choji would be coming later; he and Shikamaru had already planned on getting a bit drunk, even before being given an occasion. Any time that they weren't on the active roster was an excuse, and their teammates having been taken off for a few days while Tsunade had decided what to do with them was good enough. They had just over a week more off; the elders and Hokage hadn't known how long it would take to sort them out, and now they had some definite free time that they were going to make the most of.

Perhaps Tenten and Gai would go back to that tiny rural village in rock country where a rain soaked Tenten had barricaded the wooden door behind them and demanded that he show her what he could do for her. Purely sexual of course. Love would not be mentioned until later, when Gai would say it. Tenten, for all of her forwardness was shy when it came to emotions. It was Gai who the next morning had woken her with kisses, cooked them breakfast and refused to let her distance herself. He was often overly expressive, an opposite to Tenten herself, but he knew that here was a time and place to be subtle. It was over a week later that he had told her he loved her so that she could hear it, and couldn't ignore it as she could while they were making love. She had flushed and involuntarily focused her eyes on his chest before forcing herself to meet his eyes as she returned his words. Likely neither of them would feel at all ashamed or put down by other people's opinions. They were both strong enough to not let insignificant people bother them.

Anko and Ibiki were very similar, although their relationship had come about it a very different way, with less of the romance and declarations. They'd felt no worries about categorizing what was going on between them, and as for feelings no need to announce it once they had recognised it themselves. Their admissions of love had come through actions rather than words, and were yet to share those three words between them. Ino hid a grin against Jiraiya's neck. Come Valentine's day she's have to give the pair a little nudge. As relieved as she was to find that they had at some point taken their activities out of the office and home, they ought to have that feeling of knowing. Heaven knew that the two of them deserved to be loved, and to know it with complete confidence.

The mood at their table was catching, and the rest of the bar seemed to know to let them be, as obvious as it was that everyone was discussing them, there appeared to be few glares of disgust or hatred and in their openness they were left to it. They were well on their way to getting drunk when Choji arrived, Naruto in toe simultaneously to a group quite well remembered by Jiraiya.

"I'm gonna get so hammered, dattebayo!" Naruto charged forward, Hinata immediately switching her position to enter his line of sight. His eyes widened, and she blushed a little, before her face fell a little in recognition. He wasn't staring at her, he was staring at Kakashi, with Sakura atop his lap. And past them to Tenten, curled around Gai.

And then over to Jiraiya, who was greeting a group of men with ostentatious make up and clothing that was definitely not made for males as if they were friends, grudgingly accepting the scarf that was draped around his neck as Ino giggled.

"Wha-!" He pointed viciously at them. "Since when does pervy sage cross-dress?"

And then to Tenten and Gai. "And when did this happen?"

"AND WHAT ABOUT LEE!"

Everyone laughed. Naruto really was a knucklehead. Hinata definitely had a task ahead….

And the group around her would be enjoying every second.

**The End**

**A/N – I know! I was going to show the memories of the others, but it seemed kind of repetitive and the whole cutesy memories thing was getting boring. I may still do a one shot or two as a spin off of this, but no promises! (I tend to find something else to do anyway.) I shall see what I can write this month, but I am away for the whole of July and the first week of August, so I don't think I'll get much done then, unless I write and then type up later. We shall see.**

**Thank you to everyone who has faved or alerted this fic, and an extra thank you to anyone who has reviewed –**

**Fushigi yuki**

**Laurie**

**starcup665**

**donkeykong17**

**cronicxxinsanity**

**Temrilyn**

**Themis Decima**

**Educating**

**Liamescent**

**Angelmana**

**jen**

**Lady Sassy Sas**

**WitchesRayne**

**Thank you for reading and goodbye for now!**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**Xxxxx**

**GO SEE POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR MY NEXT MULI-CHAPTER FIC!**


End file.
